More Then Meets The Eye
by SlytherinChick101
Summary: Seventh year seems to be the year Everything changes for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. He seems to realize there is more to it then meets the eye.Rated for M for rape, sexual content, adult languge.
1. Hogwarts Express

Hey everyone? How is everyone? Well this is a second try at a fan fiction story, and I defiantly need a beta reader. Please! =) Anyway, if you like it let me know, if I did something wrong let me know, and also if you don't like it…Also let me know okay? Thanks guys. Here you go.                     

Summary- It's the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts, and sometimes, when one thing things are not always how they seem. Pureblood and a Mudblood, force together by a child. There Child. So come along, and find sometimes, things aren't always as they seem. Hermione/Draco. Rated R for Rape and language

            Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ 

            "Are you positive you have all your supplies?" Asked Anne Granger

            "Yes mom"

            "And you're sure you have all the treats for Samone?" Brian Granger asked.

            You see, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat died during the past summer, and as present for her last year at school, they bought Hermione her own owl. That way Hermione would never have to use the school's owl.

            "Yes dad. I'm sure, and if anything I could always go to Hogsmeade and get something for her. Don't worry guys." Hermione sighed impatiently. She loved her parents, but if she didn't get moving her train would be leaving without her 

            "Okay Hermione were sorry, just no matter what, you can't be too cautious." Her mother said.

            "Yea mom, but I have done this 6 times, I don't think I forgot how to." Hermione smirked, teasing her parents slightly. 

            "Oh get on that train Hermione!" Her mother chuckled lightly. 

            Her parents gave her each a hug, and a kiss, wishing her good luck, but as Hermione was about to cross through the barrier, her father pulled her to the side. 

            "Yea dad?" 

            "Well Hermione, I know this isn't the time or place to tell you, but I didn't want to write you at school and get you all worried, though your mother thinks I will do just that and write you. But I know you sweetie, and if I tell you at school, you will rush home. But telling you here, you have to get to school." Her father said looking at Hermione's confused face.

            "Um, dad… Okay what do have to say?"

            "Well you see, tomorrow the doctor needs me to come in, to take a blood test-Wait don't say nothing yet. I know what is the big deal about a blood test" He had stopped Hermione before she interrupted him. "Well, I am going for a test for cancer, but baby don't worry about it. He is just making sure. Nothing to get worked up about. OH, look at the time 10:55 better get going okay? And don't worry about a thing, okay? You pass all your classes for me okay? I love you sweetie." Her father pulled her into a hug, as she saw tears brimming her eyes. 

            He took off his cap he always wears and put it over Hermione's head. This was his favorite hat. 

            Choking on her words, she said "Dad are you sure that it's no big deal? Ill be home for Christmas okay? I love you too dad" She gave him a hug, and before he could answer, the warning bell for the train was ringing. 

            "Get going Hermione. Bye see you at Christmas." He kissed her forehead and pushed her gently towards the barrier and he walked to his wife who was waiting in the parking lot, smiling softly at his daughters retreating back. 

            "Oh Brian you didn't tell her now did you?" Anne said in a very much Hermione like tone and crossed her arms across her chest. 

            Brian smirked. "Of course I didn't my love" He tried to use his charm by giving his wife a soft kiss. Chuckling lightly as his wife swatted his arm. 

            "Brian, you are our daughter, you could never lie. What did you tell her?"  
            

            "All in do time, Ann, all in do time." He heard the Hogwarts express leave and said softly. "Goodbye Hermione." And opened the car door open for his wife, and stepped in him self, and drove off.

            Dropping her bags and taking only her school clothes in her bag with her, she went to find Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter, her best friends since she came to Hogwarts. Quickly trying to put her father's words in the back of her head, she pushed the cap down farther over her head and eyes, and walked forward head held high. Past experiences here, have taught her, head up, and eyes straight.   

            Walking to the back of the train, she found the two pigs she was looking for. The reason why you would call them pigs at the moment, was they weren't on the train for more then 5 minutes, and they were stuffing there faces with chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Every flavor Beans.

            "Wow some things never will change shall they?" she giggled as she slid the compartment door closed.

            "Well mom we were hungry, do you mind?" Harry said sarcastically. Hermione though wasn't mad, rather happy. Harry was doing better each day. Sirus Black, his last family member, the one who truly cared, died. 'I mean who could count the Dursleys as family' And she guess being at Ron's house, he was doing better. He looked healthier. Not all skin and bones. He still had his raven messy black hair, with his glasses shapely put onto his face, looking actually good on him. She also could tell he had gotten a soft tan, she guessed from playing quidditch at Ron's house and being in the sun. And it also looked like he got a bit more buffed. A perfect look for him. 'Wow' Hermione though. 'Not only is he the most popular wizard, he now looks, well…rather good.' And as he stood to hug her, she realized he was around 6'0. He was wearing a light blue faded shirt, with faded blue jeans. But as long as he is happy, everything would hopefully be a little better for him.

            And Ron, well…All Hermione could think was, little boy grown into a man. He decided to grow his flaming red hair long, until his shoulders, and he kept in a little rubber band, that his father, Author Weasley had gotten from work. He also grew from his lanky figure, into a height of 6'4, with a medium built, like Harry, from qudditch. His freckles he was starting to grow out, but you could still see faint of them on his cheeks and his nose. Which in her opinion she thought was cute. He was wearing one of his classic sweaters with 'R' sewed in by his mother, and brown khakis. Alas, him like Harry was about to hug her.            

            "Ron. No way! Wipe your hands, I am not getting chocolate on my new clothes!" she half laughed, half screamed.

            "And why not Granger? If I'm not mistaken, chocolate is the color of mud…So there you go. Mudblood." She didn't even have to turn around to hear the smirk in his voice. Him, she's never like this voice. Since the first day he tried to use Harry for friendship.

            "Well, Malfoy, you're always here to make a powerful entrance huh?" Hermione asked.

            "You know it Granger. Why don't you turn around so we can see that pretty mudblood face." Him self, Parkison, and his two thugs he is always with started laughing. 

            Draco's P.O.V 

            Ah, school. Fabulous. My last year. Better make it memorable. And also might as well get the intrusion over with. Pansy was annoying the bloody hell out of me. Talking about the marriage. Eww, I still can't believe I have to marry…her…that. Wow, I need to sit.

            As we walked not even bothering to look for the trio's compartment, since they always sat there. Since the door was open ajar. So we became quiet as a mouse. A popular Slytherian traite. We all heard the little mudblood screaming about chocolate on her. So we made our entrance.        

            You could tell they weren't happy to see there favorite enemy. Especially after my comment about her.

            "Well, Malfoy, you're always here to make a powerful entrance huh?" Granger asked.

            "You know it Granger. Why don't you turn around so we can see that pretty mudblood face." After that, he and his friends began to laugh.

            She did what I told her to do. And thank God I am a Malfoy, and that I was able to hold my shock in, for when she turned around, gone was the bushy hair. Now it was just softer curls, about to the middle of her back. She still had her chocolate brown eyes but it suited her perfectly. And her lips, at the moment were in a straight line, but even though it was, you could tell, her bottom lip was full, and a light red. My guess is because she bites them all the time, her skin looked soft and creamy. A beautiful skin tone. And her body. She had a petite figure. Around 5'3. Well, I guess what they say is true. Everybody loses there ugly duckling stage. Or so my mother had told me. She had use to read that muggle story behind my fathers back. Because if he knew my mother was reading it to me, well lets just say, my mother would have been dead a lot sooner. Granger looked like she had developed quite nicely. Or maybe it's just the first time I noticed. 

            "Hmm, now you're shutting up now how? Well do us all a favor and take your pug face girlfriend and your two beefy body guards and get out. Shit cant we have one moment, were you never bother us. I happen to want to enjoy my last year mind you. And it would be great without you in our faces. Comprehend?" Granger told me. Well she better watch that quick mouth of hers. She doesn't know who she is talking to.

            "Granger, got a mouth this year huh? Well you better watch your self, and that tongue. Never know when a little Gryffindor is all alone at night in a hallway. Wouldn't want to make someone mad enough that they will take action hmm?" I said, with a small sinister laugh. I guess she really was losing patience because she took out her wand, and pointed it at my throat. But though, just as quick as she did that, my gang all pulled there wands out and pointed it at Hermione, while Harry and Ron now pulled out there wands and were pointing it at me.

            "You wouldn't do anything Granger, other maybe then a little hex. You don't have the real power to do anything notorious. Come I dare you. Do the Crutacius curse huh? Lets see if you will actually do it." I laughed lightly.

            "No because you see unlike you. I don't use my powers to hurt people. No matter how much of slime they are." As she said her last words she pushed the tip of her wand into my throat a little harder, and then pulled her arm down, as did my crew, and her friends. Bad move I thought. As quick as you could blink, I had wrapped my arm around her neck, and pulled her back to my chest. 

            Her friends were quick to react. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. I wouldn't do that guys." to prove a point I put a tighter grip around my neck as she struggled. Then I bent my head down to her short figure and whispered in her ear.

            "Don't move so much. Less pain. Now you see Granger, there are many things I could do right now. But you see, I'll wait. I am going to wait until the nights you get so scared, and look behind your back when no one is actually there. Until that one night you will see me. And that will be your worst nightmare. You see…"  I moved my mouth from her ear to her temple, as her struggles became less and less. "I could do worst things then Lord Voldemort Hermione. Watch your back for now mudblood." I kissed her temple and threw her into Potter and Weasley. 

            As I was walking out I caught her eye and she glared. Glared as hard as she could while holding onto her friends. 

            'Well my little mudblood, don't worry. We will have some fun this year, I laughed as I went to the front part of the train. My crew following behind me.      

So what did everyone think? Please review. Takes pillow and hides If you wish for me to continue, let me know okay? Bye guys.

Christina


	2. Dating News

Yay! For once on the first chapter I didn't get a flame. =). But I know soon one is coming. Well anyway, since people thought I should continue I will. Also I fixed some mistakes in my first chapter. Including my summary. I re read it and I said wait, that didn't make sense! And no one told me! Shame on you! Takes a ruler and starts slowly tapping my hand on it this is why I need a beta reader! Please help me. =( 

Here are my thanks!

¤Morgan¤- thanks! Draco and Hermione action will come soon. Though most of the beginning wont be to pleasant. Well at least for poor Hermione = (. Mostly ill update every week, or maybe even 2 times a week. 

Gamesprite- Awww, leave that pretty flower alone! I'm updating, I'm updating! Smiles

Ackerlily- thanks!  I hope this whole story keeps you interested.

Christina N- Hey! Cool my name is Christina also. Well I can't tell you when exactly she gets pregnant but it comes right after some bad news she receives from home, and he takes advantage. Yea sure go ahead print it I don't mind and I know how you feel about not being able to read at school. Hehe, the only time I can read the stories are when I'm at lunch, or free period. It sucks.

Here you go guys. Second chapter away!

Hermione's P.O.V

            Stupid little ferret thinks I'll get upset over his words. I mean come on when he will ever come up with something new! It is boring I thought as I came out of the bathroom from changing into my school clothes. I decided not to be SO safe with my school clothes, and loosened my tie a bit, and rolled my skirt up. Well it was only about one inch. But hey! It's a slow process. I also un tucked my sweater, so I was actually a bit more comfortable.

            As I was walking without paying attention, because my mind was else where, I happened to bump into a smaller redhead. 

            "Ginny! Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

            "Yea Mione I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention either." She giggled a bit. I could also tell she grew up.

            Her hair, like Ron, was as read as ever. At the moment she had it up in a high ponytail, with some stands coming down her face, which was light color, with freckles here and there. And it was sad really. A girl younger then I, and she's taller! Maybe it's genetic 'Though defiantly not from her mother' I'm only 5'3 ½. She looks to be about 5'5, 5'6. She also had a very athletic looking body, I guess from playing qudditch. You see, when Harry started playing again after that awful Umbridge woman, which reminds me that Harry still has the scar on his hand. But anyway, after Harry came back, as seeker, Ron still as keeper, Ginny became a chaser. And I say she is way better as that then seeker. All in all, she is going to have to beat away the guys with her broom. 

            "So how was your summer Gin?" 

            "Oh it was great. Dean sent me a letter saying he was too shy to ask me this in person, but he would tell me in a letter, and oh my God. He wrote the sweetest poem and asked me to be his girlfriend. Well, you know that telephone thing?" She continued when I nodded. "Yeah well, he gave me his number, and I called him, and said yes. Matter of fact, he is waiting for me in our compartment. And before you say something, Luna is there with us. Though I think he is sort of, well, scared of her."  She said before laughing. 

            I laughed lightly too. Luna Lovegood. Also known as Loony Luna. Well most people thought of her as that. A crazy girl whose dad works for the quibbler. Though she **is** infatuated with Ron. 

            "Well, Luna is a nice person, but kind of, nuts in a way." I commented.

            "Yeah well she is one of my closest friends. But anyway how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

            "Pretty good. We went to my aunt's house who lives in America. It's actually not quite bad there. Though everyone kept asking me what, because they didn't understand my accent." I laughed remembering. "And I got a letter about being head girl-"before I could finish.

            "Hermione! Congratulations! That's great." She said as she gave me a hug.

            "**But** I turned it down" I said. She pulled away from the hug looking, well, looking quite shocked. 

            "What? Are you serious? But wasn't this your dreams for Hogwarts, be a prefect then head girl? You did so well as a prefect. What happened?" 

            "Well to be honest Gin, I was happy as hell when I found out. Knowing I was asked. But I turned down because this year is my last year. I'm still going to work my arse off for my grades and do great on my N.E.W.T.S but if I'm also head girl I will never even see anyone. Professor Dumbledor understands. He will announce the new head boy and head girl at the feast." I explained.

            "Wow. I understand also. But it became a shock to me. But still, I hear you. Listen Mione, there waiting for me, before the train ride stops I am going to get back okay? See you later." She waved as she walked towards the front.            

            Hmm, I wonder if Ron knows about Dean. 

            I walked back to my cart, and was not surprised to see even though they were eating before they were eating now. 

            "Wow guys. You know what I wont even say a thing." I said as I shook my head.

            "Oh come on Hermione, after Ron and I fight we need to be energized." Harry exclaimed with food in his mouth.        

            Ew was the only thought that came to my head.

            "Okay now what's your excuse for eating every other time?"  I laughed, waiting for an excuse.          

            "Hermione! Were growing boys. We need to eat." Ron said. 

            "Okay Ron. Whatever you say." I smirked.

            "So Ron, do you know about Dean Thomas?" I asked.

            "Yeah, what about Dean."

            "Did you know him and Ginny are going out?" 5, 4,3,2,1. 

            "WHAT? HE IS TOO OLD FOR HER! WERE IS THAT LITLLE RAT IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" he exploded. And me and Harry practically rolled on the floor laughing. 

            "Ron relax. Who's the one likes a 6th year too hmm?" Harry said.

            "Huh? What do you mean Harry?" I asked. Confused. Who does Ron like in 6th year? 

            "NO ONE Hermione. Forget it." Ron yelled.

            Harry put his hand on Ron' shoulder "Ron, just do that thing we talked about in the summer. Take a deep breath and count to ten." Okay then, im not going to say nothing.

            Ron took a deep breath, and I presume, counted to ten.

            "I want to talk to him though. Then her. "Ron said.

            "Well **_her _**is your sister, and I think she likes him Ron. So don't mess it up for her?" I said.

            "Hmph." He said.

I forgot what it is called when it's not P.O.V

            Finally after the long train ride the trio and many others were home. And they saw Hagrid direction the first years to follow him. As they were walking the three of them waved to him as he said hello.

            Putting there luggage in a pile next to everyone else's they walked up the stairs into the Great hall. The three of them loved coming here. The biggest reason is because of the ceiling. They admired the way it looked. Right now outside it was a clear black sky. No clouds, so that is what the ceiling looked like at the moment. 

            Quickly they took seats. Ron most of all hoping the first years would be sorted already so he could eat.

Finally everyone took their seats. And made sure they had there black hats on. Followed by professor McGonagall, the first years came in. amazed at the way everyone thing looked. 

            Professor Dumbledore stood up, and greeted everyone.

            "Welcome our first years, and also welcome back our older years. I hope everyone enjoyed there summer. As all the older years know by now, the Forbidding Forest, is of course Forbidding. And since of previous years, I want every single one of you to watch you're self, you never know what comes behind our corners." Dumbledore had finished, with a light chuckle. Though as he said these words, if you were looking closely, you would be able to tell, that a certain blond Slytherin was smirking, at a brown gyfrindor who was glaring.

            "Let the sorting begin." He said and sat down.

            "Now when I call your name, I would like you to please come up, and sit down and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said.

            "Christina Lugo?" A girl, with straight brown hair, looking a little bit nervous but trying to hold it in, walked up and sat down.

            "Hmm, right then. Okay, Smart, worthy of ravenclaw, and hufflepuff, but no. Not cunning enough for Slytherin. Hmm, brave enough for Gryfindorr. Okay then. GRYFINDORR!" The sorting hat screamed, and so did all the gryfindorrs. 

I'm going to just skip the sorting okay?

            "Yes, yes. Congratulations. Now as for the head girl and boy, please give a loud clap for Susan Bones and Nevil Longbottom!"

            Wow was the word going through everyone's mind. Number one they thought Hermione would have been head girl, and NEVIL? 

            "Congratulations. Please come and talk to me after the feast." He clapped his hands and the food appeared. You would have thought it had been Christmas with the way most of the boy's faces lit up.

There you go! Whoo hoo. Chapter 2! YAY! Smiles BIG review please! Good or bad. Or tell me if I did something wrong please. Or even a beta reader 

Christina


	3. Letters and Classes begin

Hey guys. whats up. I can't sleep right now, so I decided what the hell? Ill write the 3rd chappie. It might kind of suck because it's like, 4 in the morning. But hey, if anything, ill re write it.

Christina…aka, Celtrasa- OH my God...laughing hysterically to both of you thanks! Yea I put nevil because I felt so bad for him. The bad things always happen to him. =( so I wanted to give h[MSOffice1] im good luck for once in his life…also lmao, I cant wait for hp 3, to come out because that scene with nevil and the boggart is so funny! And also thanks for the 2nd 3rd person info. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Dizzy izzy- lmao thanks. Tom is sexy.

Here you go3

            During dinner professor dumbledor stood up again. Cleared his throat. "Yes well I hope everyone is enjoying there dinner. Before we finish I would like to introduce to you if you hadn't already noticed he was here, Professor Remus Lupin. Hopefully he will be one of our first in many years to stay longer then a year."

            Remus stood up and smiled, then sat back down.

            "Yes now that's all there is. Don't forget heads to meet me after dinner. Thank you."

When Hermione couldn't stand to eat no more, she said goodnight to the boys and went to the Gryffindor tower. Dreading though the long way up. 'Damm, why do we have to be so high up' she thought lazily.

Walking up the stairs, she waved back to the pictures that welcomed her back. She was almost to her floor, and got pissed when her stair moved right before she could climb up. Leaning against the wall waiting for it to come back, she released her breath, and closed her eyes.

She didn't even hear him come up to her. Didn't hear no one breathing or walking.

"Granger you left a little early huh?" Draco asked her, and grinned when she gasped slightly. Surprised he was there.

"Aw, Malfoy you care. How sweet. Now if you don't mind, my stair case is coming back and I have a letter to write." Hermione said with an attitude.

"Oh but of course Granger. Wouldn't want you to be out late huh? You do remember what I told you huh my little mudblood?" He asked, but didn't stop there. He took his hand and ran it down her face to her lips. "It's such a shame. A beautiful girl, wasted by her nasty foul blood. Take care mudblood."

            He made his exit just as fast as he was made his entrance. Fast and quick.

            'OH I can't stand him!' she thought. 'Such and asshole!'

She stepped up to her steps, and walked up the fat lady portrait, and whispered the password 'Phoenix' and crawled inside to the common room. 'Forget him' Hermione thought as she walked up the spiral staircase and into the girl's dormitory.

Sitting down at the desk in the corner of the room, and getting out a quill, and parchment from the drawer she began to write.

'Dear mom and dad,

            How is everything going back home? How is everyone? Well for me, since it's the first day I can't really comment about my classes. But everything is mostly the same right now. Harry and Ron say hello. It was so funny. Everyone was shocked that I wasn't head girl. And more shocked about nevil being head boy! I didn't think he would be selected in a million years. No offence to the boy, he is really sweet, but kind of slow, especially, in potions. Unless over the summer he got really smart, Dumbledor must think he will do okay I guess.

            And dad how are you feeling? What the results from the blood test? I hope everything is okay and you're okay. And don't forget to feed Samone a treat or else she will get a little agitated. Well im going to go take a shower and go to sleep. We don't start classes till Monday and since its Friday tomorrow im going to go head to the library to catch up a little, and then maybe ask professor Dumbledore if I can go to hogsmeade also. Just to walk around. But I think he will let me since im in 7th year. Well write back.

                                                            Love Hermione '

            Hermione folded the letter and put it in an envelope, sealed it and got up to walk to the owlery. Once there she called Samone down from the top and she landed on her hand.

            "Now listen. Take this to Mom and Dad okay? You remember were they live right?" she asked.

            The owl nodded its head blinking.

            "Good girl. Now off you go. And here's some treats for you before you leave." Hermione held out her hand full of owl treats, and Samone gratefully ate it. Hermione patter her head softly and Samone flew out squawking softly into the night sky.

            She turned again and wasn't pleased to see who was In front of her. Holding her chest and also holding in a gasp she looked into silvery blue eye.

            "Malfoy can you PLEASE stop doing that. I'm going to have a damm bloody heart attack. Not that you give a damm but I do. So Please also move out of my way." Hermione said. And not with a soft tone. She was exhausted and tired, and wanted to take her shower and sleep.

            "Didn't I tell you on the train watch how you talk to me?" he said, menacingly.

            "Malfoy cut the tough guy act. I'm tired and wish to go. Now even an asshole like you can understand that. At least once in your life be reasonable." She sighed softly, now crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't do that just to make a point. She did it because she didn't like the way he was looking at her chest. She also tried moving to the right but he stepped in front of her. Then she tried the left with no prevail. She let out another aggravated sigh.

            "What letter was that? To your muggle parents?"

            "Yes glad you remembered, now will you please move?" annoyed Hermione looked ready to push him. "Listen I smacked you in third year and I will have no remorse if I do it again. Now I asked you fucking nicely, and I won't ask again. Now will you fucking move!" she yelled.

            "Well, well, well. Will you look at this? Now we can't have this can we?" like on the train he moved like lighting. He pushed her so fast and hard against the wall she didn't even notice until his arms came pinned around her head blocking anyway out. And this was the first time she actually noticed him. Since third year, he finally decided to leave his hair down, not gelled with that disgusting goop. And like his fathers, it was growing now to his shoulders, she judge. Though she couldn't really tell because he kept it in a ribbon tie. He was pale. 'Though if he were darker, he probably wouldn't look so evil' she thought. His eyes stood out like a sore thumb. A bright blue with silver hinted in it. A pointy nose and hard jaw.  His face features were incredible. As well as his body. He stood at about 6'2. With a hard body she could just tell from his tight black shirt. It wasn't that bad muscular body were it looked nasty, just a nice toned, well kept, body.

            "Like what you see huh Granger? Well this is a muggle quote for you sweetheart. 'Take a picture. It will last longer. Don't you think?'" he smirked. "Now if you talk to me like that again. Your punishment will be far worse then this. This is petty shit. I'm the son of a death eater. I will do far worse ever in your dreams. Don't fucking tempt me Granger. Because next time I won't be so nice."

            "What the hell are you talking about? You're never nice. And yes I know who and what your father does. And like you your bloody arse will be in Azkaban also you jerk. Now once again if you don't move I will be forced to take actions." Hermione said glaring at the blue silvery eye bo- man in front of her.

            "Oh mudblood make my day. I'm ready for you this time." He said as removed his arms from beside her head and took 2 steps back. "Go ahead. Take your best shot."

            Though he isn't the only one who is fast. Hermione quickly took out her wand and said the first spell that came to mind.   

            "Accio Wand!" his wand flew straight into her hands.

            "Titillo!" Hermione cried, and grinned when Malfoy started rolling on the floor laughing.

            "Mess with me again Malfoy. This was just to let you know I am way better at spells then you are **_sweetie_** so don't '_tempt me'_" Hermione said.

            She walked to the doors, turned back pointed her wand at him and said "Flinte Incontartom" I HAVE NO IDEA IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG and the spell ended as he was grasping for breath. She threw his wand back, and hurried up the stairs before he could get her with his own little spell. If you were anywhere near the stairs you could hear Hermione roaring with laughter.

            Monday Great Hall

            Monday unfortunately for most kids came around to fast and classes were to start. Although a certain Gryffindor was very happy. And was one of the first students for breakfast.

            Hermione was buttering her toast as Harry and Ron came down with long faces and dragging there book bags.

            "Why are you guys so sad? It's the first class of the year! Aren't you excited to see our first classes are?" Hermione smiled at the two boys, who looked almost falling asleep in there eggs.

            "Hermione, every year you say 'Aren't you excited?' and every year we say no…doesn't that give you a hint" Harry asked tiredly.

            "Well I told you boys not to stay up so late. Serves you right-OH look our schedules are hear." Hermione said happily as the schedules appeared next to every plate with their names on top.

'Hermione Granger, 7th year'

'Care of magical creatures. 9:10-10 am'

'Transfiguration. 10:10- 11 am'

'Arythimacy 11:10-12 am'

LUNCH

'Defense against the dark arts 12:10- 1 pm'

'Potions 1:10 -2 pm'

            "My schedule isn't bad. For once, no double potions. How about you guys?" Hermione asked.

            Harry and Ron handed their schedules to Hermione and started to eat. Hermione shook her head at there lazy ness.

'Ronald Weasley 7th year'

'Care of magical creatures. 9:10-10 am'

'Transfiguration. 10:10- 11 am'

'Divination 11:10-12 am'

LUNCH

'Defense against the dark arts 12:10- 1 pm'

'Potions 1:10 -2 pm'

'Harry Potter 7th year

'Care of magical creatures. 9:10-10 am'

'Transfiguration. 10:10- 11 am'

                                                'Divination 11:10-12 am'

LUNCH

'Defense against the dark arts 12:10- 1 pm'

'Potions 1:10 -2 pm'

            "We pretty much all have the same classes together except when you have guys Divination I have arythmacy." Hermione examined and handed there schedules back to them.

            DING DING DING

            "Well there's the bell guy. Let's go. We have Hagrid's class first. Shouldn't be bad. I doubt we have it with the Slytherins. The only time we really get stuck with them anymore is for potions. Hmph. Wonder why" Hermione said sarcastically and slipped her bag over her shoulder and was the first one out of the hall.

Well there you go. See Hermione didn't change too much ; )

I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know once again, if any mistakes, or if you would like to be my beta reader. I really need that! = ( please help!

The 4th chapter will come up soon. And also if you were wondering Titillo is Latin for tickle. I didn't remember what the tickling spell was, so I looked it up for Latin instead.

Please review!

Christina. Mwuah!

* * *

[MSOffice1]


	4. The Bad and the Good

Hey guys! Yay, so far no bad reviews! I'm very happy! Heres your answers, and thanks to your reviews. And I better get a hug because im updating almost every day! =)

Apollonia2- thanks. I will continue!

Celtrasa- the reason I made Hermione have her attitude was because Draco was bothering her. I mean how would you feel, if you were tired wanted to sleep, and was being bugged by someone who threatens you! Lol

Becca- thanks you!

Popppincorn- thanks! I didn't want Hermione to become such a ditz or so girlish. Just a little bit.

Dizzy izzy- lmao! Draco is sexy as hell! I love him too… he looks so cute in the 3rd movie. I can't wait!

Here you guys go! 4th chapter away!

            "One more class and then I can head to the library and start all my homework." Hermione said to the boys.

            "Oh bloody hell Hermione! We only have transfiguration homework…and it's due next week!" Ron said waving his hand in exhasturation.

            "Ron, Shut up. I happen to like to get my work done. Instead of doing it at the last minute. Unlike some people I know." Hermione said looking at Ron.

            He said nothing and Hermione smiled knowing she won this argument.

            The three of them stepped into the potions room, for one of the first times…on time, and took there seats in the back. Only seconds later, Malfoy and his friends came into the room, glaring at the trio. They too glared back.

            Silver eyes caught brown, and didn't let it go till Severous Snape came into the room, like he did every year slamming the door open and walking so fast his robes billowed behind him. 'He kind of looks good this year'...'Wait what did I just say' Hermione thought. Though to some people's eyes, he did look a little bit better.

Hermione's P.O.V

            Well he does look better. His hair isn't so greasy no more. But straight and silky hair came around his face. His eyes were so intense and dark, that they looked just about black. And maybe he is happy about something, because the wrinkles that once came about his face was gone, and now rested smooth pale skin, with a crooked nose and a hard jaw line. I could also tell, he came from a rich family. His robes looked made of pure black silk. And under it was a smooth wrinkle free button down black shirt. With black tailored pants. With shiny black shoes that looked so shiny you might be able to see your face in it. As for his body. He was tall. Very tall, around 6'4. Like Ron I mused. But I couldn't tell about his chest. I couldn't see what it looked liked under his robes. 'Wait a sec. Did I want to?' oh god. I better not get a crush on him. No. he is a professor. NO NO NO NO NO, was the only thought in my head. I was repeating these thoughts someone tapped my shoulders.

            Oh no.

            I looked up and saw the man I was staring at no less then 10 seconds ago looking down at me. Oh God.

            "Ms. Granger" Oh my God his voice is so smooth. Sounds like silk. Like his robes. "Can you please tell me why you didn't answer my question? Or better yet, even acknowledge I asked one?" he asked.

            "I'm sorry professor. I wasn't paying attention." I said looking down.

            "Not paying attention ey? And why not?"

            "Because my mind was on something else sir" Please don't ask what. Please don't ask what.

            I think god heard me because all he said was.

            "5 points from Gryffindor. Ah feels good to be back again." He smirked and walked back down to the front of the class. He turned to faced us.

            "Now were just going to do a little review, because I doubt you little hooligans read over the summer, well except a certain bookworm." As he said this the Slytherins looked at me. "Now who can tell me what the Polyjuice Potion does?" a lot of people looked at me and I nodded at Ron to answer. He raised his hand first.

            "Wow that's a first Weasley. I would have thought Hermione would have answered."  Wait a second did he just say Hermione? And not Granger? Oh my God.

            Ron stood up. And cleared his throat." 'When the polyjuice potion is properly brewed it allows you take the place of another, as long as you have a piece of that person. A hair is most used.' "Ron sat down. And Snape looked shocked. Ron winked at me.

            "5 points to Gryffindor." You could tell it was hard for him to say that.

Ron's Point of View

            "You see Hermione! I listen to you…sometimes" I said.

            "This is the first time you listened Ron." Hermione laughed kind of.

            "Guys, shut up. I got to go round up the qudditch team. Ron meet us at the pitch in 20 minutes. Okay?" Harry asked me.

            "Yea sure Harry."

            "Yea I'll see you guys later. I'm off to the library." I scoffed.

            "Oh come on Hermione! Ah never mind. Go. See you later" I said as she walked away.

            I started walking up to the common room to get my quidditch robes and broom, when I bumped into someone.

            "Oh, im sorry. Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. Oh shit I thought as I looked down at Luna Lovegood.

            "Sorry Luna. Are you okay?"

            "Yeah Ronald, its okay. I wasn't paying attention." She held up the Quibbler. "I was reading."

            "Please Luna call me Ron" I begged her slightly. I hated my name.

            "Nope. It sounds better this way. Trust me. Bye Ronald." She giggled and gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked away continuating reading her magazine upside down. I blushed a little after she kissed my cheek.

            Tuesday lunch

            Hermione's P.O.V

            I can't lie. I was just as hungry as Ron. Care of magical creatures wore me out and I could eat a whole horse. I took potatoes chicken a biscuit pumpkin juice and some chocolate pudding.

            "You see Harry. We eat she complains. She eats like a pig, and we can't say anything! That isn't fair!" Ron whined.

            "Oh Ron! Shut up. I'm hungry and I watch you eat nastily every day. Why cant I for once. I'm hungry" I repeated.

            Just about as he was about to go on, the mail came, and I saw Samone flying towards me with hundred other owls. Ron got something from his mother, Harry something from note from Lupin. And I got one from my parents. I petted Samone and gave her a piece of bread and she flew off. To professor dumbledor. Um okay.

            'Dear Hermione

            How did your first day of school go? Or second depending on how fast you get this letter.

            Listen sweetheart. Now I don't want you running home when you hear this but your father, well, he is sick. The doctor said he won't make it. He has only a few days. You see when he told you, he already knew. But he didn't want you to know all of it. Your father doesn't want you to see him like this, so he wishes the time at kings cross the last time Hermione.

            He wants me to tell you he loves you very much. And if you ever need him, too look inside your heart. We already notified your head master. I'm sure he will give you some days away from school. We both love you very much. And I will owl you when we have the funeral okay? Please don't worry Hermione. People have to leave one day…im sorry my self that your father's time is soon over, but please remember sweetheart you had many good times with him. Once again he loves you very much alright? And so do I. I will see you soon baby. Please remember what I said.

                                                                                    Love dad and mom.

            Joining the dry tears that were most likely her mothers, her wet ones joined the paper. Oh my God. No. I got up. Harry and Ron looked at me. Questioning looks on their faces. 

            "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

            "Everything." I said and ran out of the hall out of the doors and out by the lake… I ran as fast as I possibly could and collapsed on the grass on my knees and started crying holding my head. Screaming in my head why didn't he tell me sooner.

            Mostly everyone saw Hermione leaving and running out. Though one person got up and one person only

            Professor Snape walked out towards the lake. Towards one crying girl. A beautiful one by that. Even though he nagged her in class yesterday he did it because he had a rep. So to make it up, before Dumbledor got up, he nodded as in saying he would go.

            Clearing his throat Hermione looked up at him.

            "Please go away professor. I'm not in the mood to be have taking points off for crying. So please with all do respect go away."  Hermione asked choking on her words because of her crying. But he didn't leave she noticed. Instead transfigured a rock into a chair and sat beside her kneeling form.

            "Do you mind telling me what's wrong Miss Granger?" he asked. And she noticed softly. Not coldly.

            "Yes I do mind professor." She said.

            "Well we could probably make things a little better if you tell me." He suggested and made her look at him by putting his hand under her chin and pushing her face up at his.

            "Uhg. You want to know so bad huh? Here" she said and threw the letter at his face and got up and walked around.

            His eyes skimmed the letter. And slightly widening at the words he saw. Completely understanding. He had lost his parents also…though not at a young age like her. He was around 30 when he lost his parents to Voldemort. He did it as a lesson when he had a hunch he was betraying him.

            He got up and walked up to her, and came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

            "Miss Granger I know how you feel. But this is life. We can't do anything about these problems that pop up in life. But we all have people here to help us. You have Potter, Weasley, Dumbledor, all the professors, and your friends. And me to Hermione." He put both of his hands on her shoulders. The way she was looking at him. With her eyes wide, full of tears and surprise. He just had to do this.

            He did the one thing she thought he would never do. And that was hugging her and letting her cry into his expensive clothes.

            'Is he really doing this for me? I thought he would just laugh and walk away.'

            She continued crying until all you heard was sniffling. He once again tilted her head up. Looking into her eyes.

            'I know I will regret this later.' He thought as he brought his lips down apon her and closed his eyes as hers did.

            "Oh shit. Miss Granger im sorry. I'm your professor, and I took advantege of you. Please forgive me. If you need to tell the—" he was cut off as Hermione brought him down to her and she kissed him. Slowly going to the ground. She was on top of him. Her soft lips on his. She slowly and shyly put her tongue in his mouth dancing with his. Exploring each others taste. He brought a hand to her face and caressed it. As she did to him.

            Letting go of the kiss for breath, Hermione looked into his eyes, before he brought her lips down upon his again.

            Cliffy! I know it's a Hermione and Draco fic. But I have to put this in here. It will make sense later…im writing the father part from experience. In February my dad pasted away. And I wanted to use this as some sort of inspiration. One thing I want to tell you. Never take your parents. No matter how much they piss you off.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Please review. Tell your friends if you think it's good! Please!

Christina Mwuah!


	5. Author's NoteReadImportant!

OUCH, my last reviews hurt…I Just wanted to let you guys know I had to put Snape and Hermione together for that chapter or else the rest of the story would have sucked! Please understand…FROWNS WHILE HIDING the next chapter will have a little Snape and Mione, Ron and Luna and back to Draco and Hermione. If you want me to continue let me know…if not let me know also! Review please. I don't want to continue a story people won't like!

Christina and lily- thanks guys. And im sorry to what happened with your sister. I hope you and your family is okay.

Christina


	6. PolyJuice Potion

You guys made me so happy with your last reviews! I think I have 25, that's the most I have ever had!SMILES VERY MUCH THROUGH WRITING THE STORY AHEM Anyway, so here's the thanks, and notes.

Celtrasa- like I said I hope your family and you are okay. I know it's very hard. But I hope everything goes well for you. And thanks for the review.

l()- Thanks now I will!

North2South-Thank you so much. I was hoping someone realized why I put them in there. And you did! Thanks!

Dizzy Izzy- LOL thanks! Don't worry I love Hermione and Draco together. No one will come between that. I promise…Wizards code of honor!!! LOL

JAML- Thanks, I hope you continue to read it to the end!

Msncutey- thanks you 2 realized why I put them in. thanks for the review! I shall continue!

Spike the Dragon-Thanks! I hope you enjoy my story till it's over.

Dracodolenz- thanks so much! Im glad you enjoy!

Timsgurl47-LOL thanks anyway…I needed to put that part in.

Gaia- thanks you so much also! I will continue and I hope you like this chapter very much! Thanks again!

Once again thanks everyone! You all made me real happy so yes I will continue the story.

6th chapter away!!!

Ron's P.O.V

            Harry and I had decided to get in some extra qudditch practice for our match next week against Slytherin. The first one of the season. Each of us grabbing a handle on the box, we made our way out onto the field. We had asked Hermione and Ginny to come watch us. So that way we could be encourage a little bit at least.

            But what surprised me was that there were not two figures sitting on the stands, but three. And all I could think about was, how and why Luna Lovegood was here. I nudged Harry in the ribs gently.

            "Harry what is Luna doing here!?"  I whispered harshly to only find a smirking Harry.

            "I'm sorry mate but I asked her to join us. Let her see how Ickle Ronnie Kins gets down in qudditch." And the worst part was that Harry was actually laughing! I scowled as we kept moving until we got on the field. The girls screaming and cheering. Well not Luna she had a copy of the Quibbler. 'Well hopefully at the end of this she would be looking at me-ah I mean us'

            As Harry took the quaffle Luna looked above her magazine to see Harry and Ron kick up and rise into the midday sky. Though she wasn't paying much attention to Harry, her eyes were following Ron as he rose to the hoops. And balanced him self between the 1st hoop and 3rd so that he was in the middle. Harry flew up and also balanced him self between the middle of the field. Held the quaffle in his arms, and flew towards Ron. As he got close enough he aimed for the hoop farthest on the left and not to his surprise Ron caught it. Over the last two years Ron had become good she noticed. Harry this time chose the other hoop to the right and once again Ron caught it. By the end of Harry doing maneuvers and tricks to score out of 50 Harry scored 5times.

            Next it was Harry's turn. Ron flew down with the quaffle and placed it in the boxes that held the balls. He took out the snitch and flew up towards Harry. He came about 20 yards between him and Harry and let the snitch loose. After counting to 10 Harry was on his search looking for the gold fast tiny ball.

            Ron flew down to the bleachers, and noticed Ginny was gone. And Luna was reading and Hermione looked off in her own world. But he knew why. Hermione had explained to Harry and Ron what was wrong and they sat in the common room for hours just letting Hermione cry on them.

            He touched her shoulder and she looked at him and gave him a warm smile. But it didn't reach her eyes he noticed and sighed and sat between her and Luna.

            "So Luna did you have fun watching? I didn't know Harry was going to invite to here today. I would of rather you saw us when it's game time. Not practice. I normally don't enjoy people watching, but today I guess I could make an accept ion." He smiled at Luna. And **his** smile did reach his eyes.        

            "It wasn't bad." Replied Luna, watching Ron smile gave her flips in her stomach. "You're very good at qudditch. Maybe you should have tried out sooner I think. I know you will cream Slytherin next week and I'll be here to watch of course." She smiled also, and actually put the magazine down.  

            "It will suck next year. I mean I will have Ginny here and everything. But it seems without you-I mean the trio hear Hogwarts will be boring I think." She said looking at Ron.

            "Uh, well, I mean Ginny is my sister and everything, and well um-"Stuttering Ron locked his hands together. "Sorry. Well Ginny is my sister and she lives with me. Duh" Ron smacked his forehead realizing he was rambling. "Luna I'm trying to say, that um, well, I might like you. I mean you're a great friend to Ginny, and you're funny to me. I like that. So im trying to say if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Sunday?" he asked nervously.

            She laughed.

            'Oh no! She is laughing! I think I'm going to go' Ron thought as he made his way to leave. Though she held is arm.           

            "I'd love to Ronald. Thanks for asking. I'm going to go do some homework. Tell Harry I said bye." She kissed her cheek again, and left smiling. And once again he touched his cheek and smiled softly.

Hermione's P.O.V

             I tried so hard to find Snape but he seemed not to want to be found, so I decided to go with Ginny and Luna to watch the boys practice. Though my mind seemed to be on different things. My dad and Snape. Even though I was thinking of other things, I hope Ron knows I witnessed his little thing with Luna. **_So she's the one in 6th year he likes. _**I stifled a giggle as he touched his cheek after Luna kissed it.

            "Aw, so Ron's found him self a date to Hogsmeade huh?" I laughed as he looked at me.

            "I didn't know you were listening! Hermione don't tell anyone yet please?" he asked with pleading eyes.           

            "Oh don't worry. I just think it's so cute."

            "What's cute?" Harry asked I guessed after he finally caught the snitch he came down.

            "Nothing mate." Ron said and started pushing Harry towards the lockers so they could get cleaned up.

            "Bye Hermione. We will see you at dinner." Ron said to me giving one last look before he and Harry were out of sight. I sighed as I looked into the purple blue sky as the sun started to set and stars were beginning to form. I decided to hopefully catch an early dinner and run into Snape so I could speak to him. What happened between us meant nothing. I was in a vulnerable moment. And I need to tell him that. Though I am very glad he cared.

            I walked into the hall and saw all the Professors in there rightful spot including snape. I also saw some students but not many. One though I guessed was already there. Malfoy unfourantly was the only one there out of Slytherin. I glared at him and walked up to the head table. I made my way to Snape till I was in front of him.

            "Professor I wish to discuss something about my grades. Can I please come down to your office after dinner?" I asked looking him in the eye hoping he would catch my hint. And thank God he did for he gave a swift nod and went back to eating his dinner.

            I walked back to my table at my usual spot when I felt someone staring. And looked up at sliver eyes. Well I glared right back and sat down and filled my plate with potatoes and chicken. Eating fast so I could meet snape. And thank heavens he made his way out. I took a sip of my drink to wash down my food, and glared one final look at Malfoy and made my way out.

            I made my way down to the dungeons passing Slytherin students here and there, scowling at me. I shrugged them off and continue the long walk down the dungeons happy when I made it. I knocked on the black door and heard a come in.   So I did.

            He was there. Sitting on his desks skimming through papers.

            "Now what did you wish to talk about Miss Granger?" He asked smoothly. Oh so were back to last names. Fine.

            "You know what I want to talk about Snape." I said rudely. That made him look up.

            "Change your attitude. And no I don't know Ms. Granger. But what I do know is that you better leave before I deduct points. Now good evening.

            I looked at him mouth agape and stormed out. Pissed. Royally pissed. How does he not know? I raised my hands in the air and brought them down again. I decided to let off steam by going to the library.

            I waved hi to Madam PrinceIS THAT HER NAME? and picked up a book, and sat down reading it. The book was a muggle book and was called 'A Wrinkle in Time' and opened the book.

            I got so engrossed in the book I didn't here someone sit down. Or didn't hear breathing. But after someone cleared there throught I looked up and groaned. Why now I asked my self. Why him?

            "Do you need something?" I asked rather nicely hoping he would leave me alone.

            "Kissing Professors now Granger? Potter and Weasley weren't good enough for you?" he smirked.

            Oh my God I thought. How did he know? Shit. I cursed in my head.     

            "What are you rambling about Malfoy?" I asked hotly.

            "Well let's just say you're not the only one who knows how to make a polyjuice potion Ms. Granger. That kiss was very nice. Didn't know you had it in you" Draco Malfoy said. And all I could do was gasp and pass out not before thinking MY Life Is Through!

Cliffy! I hope you guys like this chapter! I loved writing it. I'm so happy people like my story! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy! Please review for this chapter. If you like it, loves it, or hates it. If I made a mistake let me know! See I told you that snape and Hermione wouldn't be together! And you worried! LOL. Bye everyone!

Christina. MWuah!!


	7. Room Of Requierment

LOL WOW 33 REVIEWS…I'M SO HAPPY! LOL…Some people asked questions so heres the thanks and answers.

Magic Rules-Thanks! I will as soon as possible!

Gin-LOL, okay well first thanks for the review. Second, you will find out the answers in this chapter, but ill tell you one thing. Draco doesn't know about it either. ;]

Crystal-lies—LOL, thanks! I hope everyone would like the polyjuice thing!

Laura Took-lol yep...that's why I told everyone not to worry! Thanks for reviewing!

To Christina and Lily. My most loyal reviewers! I love you guy's lol. And I'm sorry…ill give a warning next time! Hope you like this chapter! Bye guys! Mwuah!

This chapter involves rape! If you're not able to handle it, I suggest you skip it!

Okay guys, 7th chapter away!

Draco's P.O.V

            Damm I didn't know the little mudblood would pass out. Shit, how do I get her pass madam Prince? Well it's the only way.

            "Imperio!" I shouted, and told her in my mind to wake up. Which she did. I guess she was too over whelmed to fight back. 'Follow me' I told her also, and she gradually replied. Now were do I take her. Oh I know. The little trio thinks I know nothing of the Room Of Requirement. Yeah right.

            I calmly tried to imagine what I wanted. A bed, a desk, and hmm restraints. I grinned evilly. This is it. He wanted a child. He will get one.

Flashback

            "Listen boy, the only thing you shall need to accomplish this year is getting the mudblood pregnant, for she is the most intelligent out there. In your school there is no pureblood smart enough to match Granger." Lucius Malfoy stood looking down at his son slightly. His dad still stood 2 inches taller.

            "But don't yo" Draco didn't get a chance to finish before his father slapped him.           

            "You speak when you're spoken to boy! Now shut up and I shall finish. The Dark Lord figures with a caring heart as that filthy bitch, she wouldn't do anything to harm her daughter/son once she has him and understands what we need of her. Now do you have a question?" His father glared at him.

            "Yes I do father. Why do we need Granger to be the mother? Even though she is an intelligent witch, and also… what do we need her for?" Draco looked at his father, hating him inside his heart, even though he knew better then to piss him off, or Voldemort. 

            "You see, there is know way that Voldemort will ever be strong or wise enough to take over the wizerding world. So with his own powers, a child brought together with the brains, cleverness, braveness, and charms, and the Deatheaters, no one will ever be able to stop us. You understand? So do it how and when u like, but as along as it's done before Christmas break. Now lets be going, the train leaves soon." His father said once more before getting Draco's things together and departing.

End of Flashback

            The only good thing that will come from fucking the little mudblood is she isn't the ugly bitch she was before. And maybe if I finally put her in her place, she will learn to keep those lips shut.

            I commanded her to step into the room, and lie on the bed. 'Hmm, it would be easier if I did it with her under the curse, but more fun with it off' I commanded her to lie still, and looked into her zombie like eyes. Tied her legs and arms up to the bed post, and transfigured a candle into scissors. 'That will come in handy'

            I sat down on the desk, and released the curse and the delight in seeing her gasp for hair and try to sip up. Then she finally seemed to realize she had restraints on. 'What the Fuck' ran through her mind.

            "Do you know how easy it was to capture the Great Hermione Granger, and take her hear." As soon as she heard my voice she snapped her head towards me. And her honey brown eyes widening.

            "Yes Granger very simple. Now we can make this quick and easy. Or long and difficult. You chose." I smirked evilly.

            "Why the fuck am I tied up Malfoy?! Let me go this instance! You won't get away with whatever shit your trying to prove. Now let me go!" Hermione screamed.

            "Hmm, the hard way it seems you wants to go." I laughed and got on top of her by straddling her waist. For the first time she showed to me some what fear in her eyes. But her Gryffindor courage wouldn't let her show to much of it.

            "Now once again Granger, easy way, or hard?" she made the wrong move by spitting in my face. So in return I slap hers, leaving a red hand print on her lovely face. Snapping her head to the left. I grinned. This will be fun as hell. Just as fast as her head snapped to the side she snapped it right back.

            "I wouldn't do that stupid shit again." I warned her while wiping the spit off my face. "You want it hard I guess. Don't worry ill give it to you. Oh and I want you to know. You will make a beautiful wife, and mother to my child." I said as I bent my head down to her ear. Before moving my lips to hers. Crushing them for a few seconds. Lifting my head I noticed a small light swelling on her lips. 'Good' I thought.

            My hands went to the tie, pulling them hard so it would choke her for a little bit, before undoing it, and throwing it to the floor.

            "Malfoy please. Whatever you plan on doing…don't. I'm not ready. Please!" she screamed, which was music to my ears.

            "It's your fault you're the smartest witch in school. The dark side needs you and our baby." That one again made her look at me and make her sweet eyes wide up.

            "So you're going to fucking rape me!  What makes you think in the end ill let you and your disgusting family touch my baby!?" she shouted. I slapped her two times, satisfied that her eye was beginning to get a little black around the base of it, and also satisfied to see tears.

            "1, don't talk of my family that way. 2, if any family's disgusting it are your filthy muggle parents. Hmm or should I say 1…finally another muggle gone from this world." her eyes were now releasing rivers of tears. Though she didn't make the sounds. Silent tears they were. She just looked to the side, no more in my eyes. What a shame. It would be fun to see her eyes change as I did this. Oh well.

            I cut the sleeves of her robes off, so I could throw it with the tie. Next I unbutton her shirt, to reveal a beige laced bra. Figures her not to have fun and pick a black or red one. I then to cut the sleeves so I would be able to slip the shirt off and place it with the other clothes.  I looked at her white creamy skin and admired it for a second or two, and then pulled her skirt down to her ankles. Cutting it so that I could slip it off also. To match with the bra lied a v shaped beige laced panties. I licked my lips. Hmm, bra or panties? Well, let's always start from the top.

            I cut the front of her bra, the scissors slightly grazing her skin for her to gasp as a small trickle of blood ran down her stomach. I hungrily licked it off, and proceeded to pull her bra off by cutting the straps and taking it off and added it to he clothes collection. I noticed like I had on the train her breast were developed greatly. Seeing them, I put the scissors down on the bed, and grabbed her breast, and squeezing them. I guessed she never had this done to her because she gasped again and closed her eyes shut tightly. I brought my mouth down on her nipples and tasted vanilla body wash. It tasted great I noticed. I took her nipple between my teeth and was happy to hear a moan dissolve from her mouth. As much as she hated it inside, her body betrayed her. To make it harder on her, I took her nipple and bit down, and heard a large intake of breath as she cussed under breath.

            I smirked. "Hmm, say something Granger?" I tantalized her. She shook her head no. "Good girl." I said.

            I continued putting small kisses on her stomach down to her panties line. I pulled them down to her ankles also, and repeated by cutting the panties so that I would be able to maneuver them off. I got off the bed. I took a look at her. Despite her being a mudblood she was beautiful and had a wonderful body. So delicious. So innocent. Well not when im done, I thought as I stripped off my clothes and got on top of her again, and straddled her waist, and tilting her face to look at me.

            "Are you a virgin?" I asked, looking at her.

            "Does it matter, as I recalled raping consists of abuse and fucking, am I right? So even if I was, then it would hurt both ways wouldn't it? So just get it over with." She replied not before titling her head back to the side. I took that as a yes that she was. Good I thought. More pain.

            I knew she could feel my hardness against her and despite her trying so hard not to cry her river of tears came back. And motivated me more.

            Before I plunged into her I heard her whisper "You're a heartless bastard." Followed by a scream from when I pushed into her. The scream that was made by her was for the simple fact I didn't let her get use to me. I just broke through her wall, and kept pushing. Her screams became mere sobs as I continued to violate her in every way possible. Each push got harder and harder. Till not even I could hold my release.

            Three more pushes and I finally released in side her.

            I stayed on top of her. Heavily breathing listing to her heart beat which at the moment was rapidly fast. She was crying. This time full out crying.

            I controlled my breathing and pulled out of her noticing the sheets, my dick and her legs were bloodied. Coming out of her hole was blood and cum. My cum. This means I did it. My sperm is doing its deed.

            I looked down at her. Hearing her crying was music to my ears like I said. I brought my lips crashing down on her once more tasting her salty tears.

            Before I got up, I slapped her. And she moaned in pain. I brought her face to look at me.         

            "So Granger…is all that courage your suppose to have huh?" I grinned and rolled off of her and placed my clothes on and transfiguring the rest of the candles into clothes for her.

            "Hmm lets get you to a bathroom…Clean you up eh?" I laughed maliciously.

            I said the spell that would release the restraints. Knowing she wouldn't get up. Her legs would be to sore.

            "Enjoy it Granger?" I smirked in her face before giving her one more slap that knocked her out.

Oh my God! Poor Hermione! This was my first ever rape sceen that I wrote. So I don't know if it was good, but I hope it was.

Please review! Should I continue! Do you like it? Let me know.

Don't worry good will happen to Hermione eventually! Don't worry!

Love Christina! MWUAH!


	8. Help

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to update!

 I've been so busy with my boyfriend  =0] to update. LOL.

But really thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad people liked it!

And to the people who asked if Hermione could please not fall in love, well this is the scoop. Hermione will get pregnant and she will have the baby. She will take a liking to Draco as a FRIEND no more! But if I make the sequel, then maybe something will happen. Also to my reviewer who told me I should read over the chapter, thanks! I did, and I realized some mistakes.

And I'm so happy because my boyfriend loved the story. He doesn't like Harry Potter at all, but he likes the concept and plot of my story. It was so funny! He said how do you put rape in Harry Potter? LMAO, I had to explain the whole thing of fanfiction.net LOL…I love him though so leave him alone. =].

Hey I had wrote what I wrote above awhile ago, because I've been even more busy with school and my boyfriend…We broke up but were working on it. Anyway I saw HARRY POTTER 3 and I LOVED it, though I was pissed because they took out a lot. And my boyfriend actually liked the movie a lot.

And oh my God! Draco and Harry got so much sexier! I was drooling!

I need some ideas, and so this is my plan. I saw another author do this and it worked. I'm going to ask 5 questions, and if there correct and also the first one correct I will put you in my story. If you try the 5 questions, in the review I will need your email address for questions I will need to ask. Okay heres the questions.

1. What was the Professor's name in Harry Potter 1, that Voldemort used for his body?

2. What was the name of the 3 headed dog in Harry Potter 1?

3. Who was the new Defence against the Darks Teacher in 2nd year?

4. Who was the new Defence against the Darks Teacher in 3rd year?

5. What is the spell used to fight the dementor.

Okay also can someone give me an idea as to what my next chapter should be about? I'm thinking should I fast forward 9 months, or no? let me know what you guys think. Thanks for the help

Christina


	9. Im Back

Hey yall im BACK lol, I'm so sorry I made everyone wait this long time for the 9th chapter. I know its been a long time since I've even touched my story. Everything has been real hectic.  
But I've finally put together this chapter. It might not be to great seeing as I haven't wrote in a real long time, but I hope everyone still loves me =] To all my faithful reviewers out there you know who you are thanks for still reading my story, and to Starangel 613 I knew the answers to all these questions it was just a little quiz for everyone.  
To the winners who won the contest I sent them a email so that I can get some information from them. So as soon as they reply back I can get on with this story. Now is there anything someone out there wants to see in this story. More action/drama/romance etc. I've decided what im going to do about the skipping months ordeal. To find out you must read ]  
So like I said when I receive the reply from the winners the story will continue.  
  
Christina 


	10. After MathIts a chapter!

Okay I got it! It took me awhile but now im finally ready to write the long awaited 9th chapter. Now be advised because it might be a little short. I've been getting ready for...well the S word...I'd rather not say! But yall know what it is...anyway! I hope yall summers been good, unlike mine =[... but I wont get into that. So I hope yall like this chapter!

Enjoy

Hermione's P.O.V

Is there anything really specific you think about once you been humiliated, mentally and physically abused...and raped. I cant remember how long ago my body went numb from the pain or how long I've been sitting here naked in the bathroom. Just staring off at the wall...like I said, what do I really need to think about.

No ones P.O.V

the two only nice girls in Slythering happened to be patrolling on the second floor. Christina Newport a medium sized height thin light skinned dark brown hair and light brown eyes was indeed nice but kept up too her Slathering sprit, but wasn't as harsh. She cooled her ways when in 6th year she had the privlige to be named prefect.

Ali Vincent was also same size as Christina and weight, but her skin was really pale, with red hair flowing all the way down her back with bright blue eyes. Hermione and Ali happened to be good friends, for the fact they loved books, so right there her and Hermione just clicked...(actually the only reason she was in Slathering was because her father was in Slathering and her mother in Gryfindorr.) And even though she was only in 5th year Hermione would still sit and conversate with her.

"You know what, I cant believe the homework Snape gave us, and its not even the weekend! Don't he know some people have jobs to do around here?" Christina sighed.

"Boy I wish for the first time I was never advanced to 6th year potions. 5th was so easy!"

"I know Ali thats why they put you with us." Christina replied shaking her head but also smiling a small smile.

"Yes yes now lets check the bathroom and then were down. Okay you go in and I'll wait out here."

"Now why do I got to go?" Christina whined tiredly.

"Cause I did last time." Ali smirked.

"alright sheesh."

Christina took out her wand opened the door and said

"LUMOS!" so that way she could see in the dark room...before looking in the bathroom she turned back to Ali stating that someone really needed to make the stench go away as she did a quick once over she went to head out before a bare foot caught her eye.

Stepping in the room and placing a magic charm to keep the door open she walk towards the stall that held the foot and opened the door the sight she saw was enough to make her scream.

"ALI GET IN HERE ITS HERMIONE!"

As soon as Ali heard she ran yelling limos herself and gasped when she came up to her friend...

"Oh my God! Chris go get Dumbledor now! Hurry!" before Ali could finish her sentence Christina was running.

"Mione, mione are you okay? Mione do you hear me? Its Ali." Ali asked softly while trying to make Hermione look at her. By what she could tell she was in a state of shock. Looking her up and down made her want to die.

Dry blood stains streaked her brown hair. And her face, her once beautiful happy face was covered in bruises and cuts. Mostly around her eye. Her chest had little nips and dried blood going down to her stomach. Her legs were also bruised especially her inner thighs.

"Oh Hermione who did this?" Ali questioned knowing she wouldn't get and answer.

"She looked up to see Christina and Professor Dumbledor.. It was noticeable that Ali had been crying.

"What is the problem my child?" Dumbledor asked before Ali moved out the way not looking up at him. Hearing him gasp, she knew he saw.

"My gods who would do this to an innocent girl. Come on we must get her to Madam Promphey immediately he said making her body float up on a magic gurney so that way they wouldn't hurt her.

Draco Malfoy walking proud with a smirk on his face went up to the Slytherin Fire place, took some dust threw it at the fire and called...

"Lucius Malfoy!"

A few moments later Malfoy Senior's head popped up.

"What Draco I was in a meeting." His father snapped.

"The deed is done father." Draco said

"This is good news the Dark Lord will be very pleased. I'll go tell him. Good job Dragon." For the first time he looked proud of his son. With that the floating head disappeared.

Draco looking very please with himself walked up to his room to sleep.

In the waiting room outside the hospital wing there was Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Snape, a nervous looking Harry and Ron who found out from Ali, and Christina and Ali. All awaiting from the news from Madam Promfry.

When she finally did come out the doors everyone immediately jumped up

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Ron was the first to ask.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley, let me explain. Hermione is indeed in shock, but I put her into a dreamless sleep. She has some minor cuts on her chest and face, and bruises over face and inner thighs. A couple bumps and cuts on her scalp. Hermione was raped tonight. And well,.." she trailed off.

"Well what?" Harry asked

"She is pregnant......"

Whoo there it is! I know its short im sorry but the next chapter will be longer..

So how did ya like it?

Lemme know lemme know lol..

Christina

P.S congrats to the winners Christina and Ali


	11. Unwelcoming News and Visitor

OH my God guys I know its been a long time but I'm back! Missed me to much? Lol. Well first off thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers who did not give up on me! I'm sorry I wont be able to name none of you but I will try in the next chapters, and I wont lie to you this chapter wont be too long but I want to get the flow going again, so like old times...

On with the story!

"Pregnant!? What do you mean she's Pregnant?" Shouted Ron, his face red from anger.

"Calm down Mr Weasley. Yes I'm sorry to inform you but she's with child. Seems like who ever did this to her either didn't know what he/she was doing or it was intended."Madem Promphy said looking grave.

And with that Ron sat down along with Harry, but not before putting his head in his hands.

Hermione's P.O.V

Waking up into bed I snapped out of a horrible dream. One name coming into my head.

_Malfoy_

It didn't seem to leave, but shaking my head I looked around at my surroundings, remembering I was in the dark hospital wing, and I also remembered for what.

My face hurting I wanted to check out how it looked, so pushing away the covers, I swung my legs to the side of the bed and made an attempt to get up, which failed as my legs gave up and I fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Madem Promphy hearing me I guess came out of her office door.

"Miss Granger please! What are you doing out of bed?" asked softly by the nurse as she helped me up.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom." I said not looking at her.

"Well you should of called me my dear. Alright then lets get you to the bath room." She sighed shaking her head, while leading me to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here just knock when your ready." she said as she opened the door.

Holding my weight against the handle in the room I stumbled over to the sink. Washing my face first before I turned the lights on.

Scrubbing my hands to get _him _off me.

Looking down I flicked the lights on.

Slowly looking up, I finally met my eyes. I didn't gasp, I didn't scream, just held my hand against the mirror, and one single crystal tear fell down my cheek. Flicking off as I turned my head.

_He_ got what he wanted...Suddenly feeling sick, I fell to my knees, and winced at the harsh pain on my knees, and flung open the toilet lid and threw up.

Moaning from the pain in my throat I took toilet paper reached to the sink , rinsed it with warm water and wiped my lips. Flushing the toilet and pushing down the lid, I leaned on the seat for support and got up. Shaking I walked to the door, and flicked the lights off, then softly knocked. Not before taking a glance at the mirror and in the soft glow from the blue light meaning the sun was starting to rise I saw _him._

Shuddering I let Madam Promphy lead me to my bed, and helped me lay down.

Before she could walk away I held her arm.

"Miss, whats wrong with me. I don't remember eating nothing, and my stomach wasn't hurting, so why did I throw up?" I asked once again not looking in her eyes.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand.

"Miss Granger I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, and I'm also sorry u have to hear this, but at the moment you are carrying a child.

I really wasn't surprised. Hurt but not surprised. I had a feeling, but I guess it really sealed the deal hearing it.

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. The best thing I can tell you is you don't have to keep the child." She said.

"No, even though its father is a bastard, I can not kill an innocent child who hasn't even given the chance to life yet." I said looking at my hands which were being held by the older women.

"Okay I understand. Well I'll leave you alone now unless theres anything you need?" she asked getting up, and nodded when I shook my head no. "Okay well try to get some sleep." she said walking back to her office. But before entering, she turned around. "Miss Granger do you remember who did this to you?"

_yes Draco malfoy._

"No."

Madam Promphy nodded and headed to her room and closed it with a soft thud.

Yes I will keep this child, but I will make sure they never meet there worthless father.

I kept repeating this in my mind as it soothed me and got ready for bed.

I didn't even realize the door silently opened.

Though I did hear the soft footsteps but saw no one.

And like that night everything happened so fast. A wand tip and a voice said "SILENCIO!" and from the moment on Madam promphy was cut off from ever hearing me.

But I knew that voice. He didn't even have to show me his face.

_His face. The face thats been haunting my dreams._

"Hello Granger." His voice said as he laid his invisibility cloak down. And smirked.

told you it would be short! Sorry lol..how was it? I was in a writers block and I wasn't sure how this would sound..but I hope everyone one enjoys it..let me know if you think I should continue.

Thankz!

Christina


	12. Gone for good?

Wow I can't believe that it's been so long since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that. Things have been really hectic, and every time I go to update I cant think of what to write. I have so many ideas for chapter 12 it wasn't funny but im going to stick to my first idea since they say stick to first answer. Im really hoping you like this chapter. Im not sure at the moment if it will be long or short but im just starting again so please understand

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo-here you go!

butlerphan666- thank you so much! Wow lol a lot of people reviewing for this story, there name is also Christina!

AngryPrincess -thank you a bunch

Alison- thank you! Im glad u feel captivated by my story, and if u want a small role, just email me with your information and what house you would like to be in. Matter of fact if anyone would like a small role just follow what to do and ill use you. I could always use more characters.

magenta -thank you!

windcrystals- lol ill try. And as soon as im done updating this chapter, ill read your story!

Sherezade-Meisuke-thanks for reviewing. And all your answers was correct

GoddessDragonofRa-thanks lol... I know what you mean. And yes rape is a horrible and disgusting thing and shouldn't happen to no one...but draco is sexy! Lol

gigi- thank you so much gigi. Im happy for your loyalty. It means a lot. Heres chapter 12

Now im so sorry if you reviewed in earlier chapters and I didn't get a chance to thank you but you all know who you are and thank you very much! Now as the old saying goes

on with the chapter!

' _Hermione's P.O.V'_

I should of flinched.

I should of screamed.

I should of cried right then and there.

Why didn't I though?

But what I did do when I heard his horrible voice I looked him straight in the eye. Just trying- trying so hard to use my staring to just give him all the pain he inflicted on me, just 5 times worse. I also use to say to my self, you cant hate someone. Hate is to strong of a word. But you know what. I don't care. I hate him I hate him I hate him! And you know what if looks could kill Draco Malfoy would of been dead over and over again.

Shaking my head I responded

"_Malfoy, is there something I could help your pathetic arse with? Or are you just here for your health?" _I didn't care if my voice was dripping with sarcasm. So what. Who is he for me to impress?

"Now see mudblood, you remember where your mouth got you last time? Wouldn't want something like that happening again now would you?" he asked getting dangerously close to me.

But there was no way in hell I would show him fear. He don't deserve it. So I just kept staring at him.

"Malfoy don't you think you done enough here? Enough damage? Don't worry you succeeded in being an arsehole. You've done low things, but this by far is the lowest. What Pansy was done with you and you had no one else that you had to force me? You will never be nothing. Nothing just a piece of slime. Anything you have to say or do wont faze me. So you might as well leave." even though I was too close to crying I held it in. I don't want him to see me cry no more.

Before he shook his head he looked at his finger nails, blew on them and wiped them gently on his shirt...as if to shine it off. "Why thank you but tut, tut, tut. Im disappointed Granger. You should be paying the father of_ our_ child respect. Because like it or not, theres a seed growing inside you, and I know the Gryffindorr bitch will never give up an innocent life no matter if its mine. You see we have great plans for _our_ child." in a swift movement he was on top of me and put his hands on both sides of my face as if to trap me. But I still didn't blink. Didn't turn away, making sure not to give him the satisfaction. "_And you will not object to it either." _with that he kissed me. But it wasn't the type of kiss you give your lover. It was hard and rough, just full of hate. It was over quickly thank God. Even though I wasn't afraid of him, I wasn't stupid. I knew I was to week to fight.

But I still told him those three words, and looking him in the eye I said it. " I hate you Draco Malfoy."

"Well good for me im not here for you to like now am I?" and with that he got off of me , and pulled on the invisibility cloak. I didn't know were in the room he was but I still heard the faint whisper "And don't worry, we got plans for you to." then door shut closed. And I was left alone with my thoughts to my self...

I was released too days later with 2 viles filled with anti morning sickness which I thanked Madam Promphy for.

Limping softly I was about to open the door when it was opened for me on the other side by my two best friends.

Not waiting a second longer they engulfed me in a hug, and I knew I just couldn't hold in the tears, so I let them loose and just cried on the brothers I never had.

Rubbing my back and whispering comforting words they tried to calm me down, and with what felt like forever but was only 2 minutes we let go, and they put, which I mite add was difficult seeing as there tall, my arms around there shoulders so I Wouldn't have to put weight on my leg, and led me out of that dreadful imfarmy a/n help! I can never spell that word!

After a slow ten minutes we made our way to the fat lady.

"Perlywinkle." Whispered Harry, and they led me. Almost immediately we was bombarded by a very distraught Ginny.

"Merlin Hermione are you okay? We weren't really told anything expect..." thats when she paused probably not knowing if she could continue.

"What were you told Ginny?" I asked her.

Suddenly it looked like Ginny took a very keen interest in her shoes. "Maybe we should talk private." she suggested looking around at everyone in the common room- mostly 1-3 rd years.

"Okay you lot go upstairs or something we need this room." Ron said to them, and knowing not to bother them some went upstairs and some left.

Walking me over to the couch they sat me down slowly and Ginny sat with me on the couch while Harry and Ron sat across from us on the other one.

So I asked Ginny again. "So what did she say?"

A tearful Ginny looked up. "Mione she said you are pregnant."

I was so ashamed to hear those words outloud. Im only 17 and im carrying a child. And the father is a good for nothing jerk.

"Mione please tell us she's lying." Ron pleaded with me. " I mean how did this happen I didn't know you were messing around with an-" but I cut him off

"Im NOT! YOU THINK I WOULD JUST GO AND GET KNOCKED UP! IM NOT STUPID RONALD." I said enraged. My best friend! I needed him and he would misjudge me!

Feeling stupid and bad about what he said he hung his head and whispered a sorry.

"You should of saw the little mudblood. She was all over me. I think she was quiet happy she had the likes of me even thinking of touching her." Draco laughed along with Pansy and his two thugs.

"Oh Drakiee I hope you put her in her place. I know the dark lord is pleased with you. And when the baby is born and that little bitch is killed we can get married!" Pansy exclaimed clinging on to Draco for dear life.

Draco inwardly shuddered at the thought of the pug face being his wife, but he knew he wouldn't have too. Draco would be marrying the mudblood, but chose not to say something and just nod his head nonchantely.

No P.O.V

It was an awkward silence in the Gryffindorr Common room. Ginny was holding Hermione's hand while Ron still sat there with his head hung while Harry was staring at Hermione.

"So um, Mione, what happened?" Harry asked. Concern in his green eyes

Taking a deep sigh. Hermione looked up and opened her mouth still holding on to Ginny.

"Okay, well, first please don't interrupt me. I do not wish to repeat it." she paused to get the nods of her friends and continued. "I was in the library minding my own business reading a book, enjoying my self when someone cleared there throat. I looked up and there was Malfoy. I asked him what was he doing there and he said something and I ended up passing out. Don't even ask me what he said because I forgot. But next then I knew, he used 'Imperio' on me and told me to wake up and led me to the room of requirement. And yes I don't know how he knows about it. Probably in 5th year maybe. But anyway. Next thing I know he takes the curse off me but im tied up. Thats when I started to get scared but I didn't want to show him. So I told him to get off of me, and then he asked me easy or hard way, so I spit in his face, and in return...he slapped me." she was cut off by a gasp by Ginny, and when she looked up Ron's face was red as a tomato and Harry was sitting there taking it all in...looking ready to kill.

"So he said I better not do that again and he said, hard way I guess. Then he told me that Voldemort need _'our_' baby, and I told him I would never let his disgusting family touch me, and he don't talk to him that way, and then he made a comment about my parents, and then said.." Hermione stopped for a second to take breaths and wipe a few tears off her face for she hated the next part. " then he said well 1 parent , good one less muggle in the world...thats when I just turned my face. And, and, hiccup he raped me, left me in the girls bathroom and I woke up in the imfarmy." by then Hermione was crying and being held onto by Ginny who was also crying. It wasn't long before Ron and Harry were both out the door.

'Hermiones P.O.V

Quickly looking at Ginny we ran after them knowing they were going for Malfoy.

"Harry Ron! Stop! Wait!" but they wasn't listening, and I couldn't keep running, so Ginny put my arm around her shoulder and we walked as fast as my body would let me.

It wasn't long before we saw an angry Ron beating a bloody's Malfoy face, and a Harry stomping on Malfoys ribs. I wont lie to anyone it felt good seeing him In pain. And even though I knew in my head that they should stop, I didn't make any move to get a professor. But it also wasn't too long before Dumbledorr shouted

"Immoblious" and with that freezing the 3 boys.

No one dared looked at Dumbledorr, to afraid of what he would say.

"Now will someone please tell me the meaning of this!" he shouted.

"Head master I think I can help you. Can we please go to your office?" I asked him.

He nodded, and said a quick levitation spell to levitate the 3 frozen boys to his office, with me and Ginny trailing behind.

Thankfully it wasn't too long of a walk, and soon we were in front of the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Clusters" and with that we walked into the stair case with Dumbledor, and 3 levitated boys.

As soon as we were in his office I took a quick glance. Anyone who knew the head master knew he was into astronomy. Just by looking at his office you could tell . What with the planets hanging around in bronze models. But quickly thinking about it, this wasn't the time to look around. So helping Ginny and Dumbledorr, we settled Harry and Ron into sitting positions and Dumbledor took care of Malfoy because we wasn't going to touch him.

"Now Miss Granger, can you please tell me what started this?" he asked politely considering the mood he was in.

Now im usually not the one to blab but Malfoy needs to be out of here.

So I told Dumbledorr exactly what I told my friends, not leaving anything out.

And by the time I was done, Ginny was tearing up again, Harry and Ron looked twice as mad, Malfoy looked scared, and Dumbledorr...well Dumbledorr looked quite pissed.

"Well Miss Granger, that would explain the baby, and the cuts and bruises. And know I believe you, but I must give Mr. Malfoy a Venesvertiam so we could hear it from."

I nodded and the head master looked at Malfoy.

"Draco for your case I pray for you that Miss Granger is lying." the headmaster said looking at draco with no twinkle in his eye.

Walking to his fire place, the head master took some floo and yelled into the fire

"SEVOROUS SNAPE!" and it didn't take long till the professors head appeared in the green flames.

"Yes Albus?" Snape said annoyed that was until he saw us all.

"Can you please bring me a bottle of the venesvertiam potion?"

Looking spectle Snape nodded and his head disappeared.

A few moments later Snape's's whole body appeared and he came out the fire place handing the vile to Dumbledorr and brushed his robes off. Raising an eyebrow at the 3 frozen boys. "Might I ask whats going on Albus."

"Yes Severous. One moment."

Walking to malfoy, he poured the contents into malfoys mouth and he had not choice but to swallow. A few minutes later Malfoy had a dazed looked expression on his face, and the head master removed the immobilize on him.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you use the Imperio curse on Miss Granger here?"

"Yes."

"Did you take her to the room of requirements?"

"Yes."

"Did you proceed to rape Miss Granger?"

"Yes"

"Why?

"My father says the dark lord needs an heir. So he wants to use Granger."

Everyone in the room was silent. Even Snape's who looked utterly surprised.

" I see. Well then thats it. Mr. Malfoy you are hear by expelled from Hogwarts school of Witch Craft And Wizardry. And 300 hundred points taken away from Slytherin. Be lucky you are only 17 Mr. Malfoy and cant go to azkaban. I heed no sympathy on you. Now go to your rooms, pack your things and Professor Snape's will take you to Hogsmade to catch the train home. Im truly disappointed in you draco. I thought you wouldn't take after your father. I thought you might be a leader, but it seems you are a follower. Get out of my office." and with that Draco was led out the office by a very disappointed Snape's. But before he was out Malfoy made sure to look at me, and he mouth the words, "soon"

"Miss Granger im terribly sorry this type of horrible circumstances was placed upon you. I will get in contact with your mother as soon as possible. Mr Potter Mr Weasley please take Miss Granger back to the Gryffindorr tower."

And with that we made our way down the stairs, with an upset Ginny, and two slightly pleased boys, that Malfoy was gone for good.

_Or so we thought..._

wow finally right? Lol so here you go 12th chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

Christina! Mwuahz to all my faithful reviewers


	13. need beta reader!

**Authors note- **

**Yes I know you guys can not stress enough how bad my grammar skills are, and im open to what you all said. Now if anyone can do me the well needed favor and be my beta reader I would appricate it very much. I already have the 13th chapter I just need a beta reader. So if any of you are up to it please contact me at Bklynsweetheartz at aol so I can send it back to you. Thanks again!**

**Pfft Whatever-Thank you and yes I know, im trying to get one. But thanks for pointing anything out and im happy you said something..**

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- lol as soon as I get a beta reader you'll find out.**

**1. Celtrasa- aw thanks so much! lol turns out I had word perfect, but thanks for what you were going to do in the first place!**

**1. BlueEyedDolly-thanks! I know, but any type of Draco is sexy!**

**1. butlerphan666-yes I know Draco would never take it willingly, thats why he was under the immobilous curse. But thanks!**

**anonymous-thanks! Well read on and you will find out, because I finally got the whole story out. And if everyone wants a sequel then I will!**

**1. StarAngel613-okay perfect. Expect an email from me! I have the perfect role.**

**gothickllr3393- lol thanks a lot! Soon as I get a beta reader I will defiantly update!**

**1. WiccaWitch- thanks for imforming me. I knew I was spelling it wrong but my Harry Potter books were lost in my move, and I have been having problems with the internet. But if you could can you give me a link to a website that gives you information on spells and etc?**

**1. Eliot Z. Wheatherbee- thanks im defiantly getting a beta lol.**


	14. Graduations and Babies!

**Hey whats up? I finally have a beta reader, Kassie! So I wont have to hear no more, you need to fix your grammar, lol. **

**Thanks to for the reviews-**

**la fille verte,Sparkle85,Juicy-Fuit for Drako,Prettyinpink09,anonymous,AAA,WiccaWitchthanks, and I knowlaurenmm80,Qwuisp **

**And thanks Christina for posting the authors note for me. **

**I just wanted to say something to constructive criticism- For one every woman is different. Some get morning sickness right away some dont. Seconds, I know for a regular pregnancy test you have to wait 2 weeks but shes a witch. For thirds let me ask you, have you ever been raped? Have you? Because rape consists of many things. If you say no to a man and he does it anyway its rape. If he continues to beat you while you still say no its rape. I dont think your stupid I dont need to continue with the meaning of rape. But a rape victim since I know from personal experience would rather him get it over with then take his sweet ass time. And how do u know if a rape victim wouldnt be able to speak to the person who raped her? Because I have. So please read over what you wrote and then get back to me. **

**Now that is done here is chapter 14.**

_**8 months later**_

"And now your Valedictorian Miss Hermione Granger!" Professor Dumbledore yelled above the applause as a very round yet happy and teary-eyed Hermione slowly walked-well wobbled to the stand, shaking hands with her beloved head master.

"Wow. Can you just believe we made it here? Starting off as nervous first years, to coming to the end as working hard 7th years.Most of you know that since starting off, I was what you can call a book worm. I thought if I put studies before anything, I could make it through these years. However, I soon realized I was very wrong, that goes to show that even the smartest of people must make mistakes. And thanks to two people, I saw a completely new and different light. Without them, I would of never had my life saved countless times, never went through adventurous and dangerous times, and I never would of had a friend. And that means more to me then words can describe. I love you two very much, for sticking by my side through good and bad times. And never doubting me for a second. I'll always be here for you. You're my brothers. And as for my teachers. God, were in the world, would I have been without you? Teaching and guiding me through life. I know I can just about speak for everyone when I say thank you. Well, congratulations to class of 2008, we did it!" And with that she threw her witches hat up in the hair followed suit by the rest of the graduated, and claps from family and friends.

As soon as she stepped off of the stand she was engulfedin a hug by her two best friends. Pulling back with tears of joy streaming down her face, she looked at the two boys. Actually two men.

While wiping her tears with his thumb Ron spoke. "That was brilliant Hermione. Harry and I couldn't be prouder. We love you too." he smiled.

"Yes we do. Very much, and we some news, but we have no idea how you will take it."

"Well, spit it out Harry." Hermione said, hoping for the best.

"Well," a nervous looking Harry said. "I, I mean we were wondering if you wanted to make a bond. A brother and sister bond. So we can be legally be considered brothers and sisters—forever. It's just a string wrapped around us to seal the deal. And the best part is if something ever happens to one of us it will glow a faint blue and we will immediately be sent to you."Harry had said, and let out a long breath.

Laughing, "You were nervous about that? Of course, I would love to. Oh thank you! Now I defiantly know the baby and I will always be safe." Hermione said while rubbing her stomach grinning.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her conversation with Harry and Ron. A tap from her mother, who gave her a hug. Rubbing her back,

"Oh, Hermione your father would be so proud of you. Matter of fact I know he is proud of you. Smiling right down at his little angel." Smiling she pulled her into another hug. Hermione's father had passed in November. At least a month and a half since that horrible day. The funeral was held at the school. She had told her mother the same night she was pregnant. Yet, she left the part that she was raped. She hadn't wanted her mother to worry more. So she kept it at that. Her mother was very happy she was going to be a grandmother

1 month later and a half later

Hermiones P.O.V

Hanging up the last picture of Harry, Ron, and I from 1st year I smiled as they waved at me. One of the best memories of my life.

Knock, knock, knock.

Speaking of Ron, I grinned as I opened the door. To see the ever smiling Ron.

"Hey sis how are you doing?" he said while hugging me. You see, during the beginning of the summer Dumbledore had said the spell for the bondage between us, and we were all currently wearing the rope around our wrist.

"I'm fine, and you?" I said smiling..

"I'm good, about to go into Auror training in about 2 weeks with Harry."

"That's good Ro..." Oh my God.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said sounding concerned.

"My water broke." I said gasping looking up."

Yes, Yes I know its very very short. But I needed this.. You will see in the next chapter.

Love Tina


	15. Just As It Got Good

Thanks very much to my beta reader Kassie, and my second beta reader Julia! Where were you two when I first started lol.

On with the chapter.

"What!" Ron practically screamed.

Taking deep breaths Hermione said "My waters broke Ronald!"

"Okay, okay what should I do?" Ron said taking deep breaths with Hermione.

Grabbing his collar Hermione pulled him very close to her face. "Apparate me to Saint Mungos you dolt." she said letting go of him.

"Right, right."

"NOW!"

Holding Hermiones hand and thought of the front entrance of Saint Mungo's, and with a pop they were there. Leading her through the sliding doors he sat her down on a chair, and went to the front desk.

"Um, my friends water broke. I dont know what to do Im new at this." Ron statuette in one breath.

"Okay bring her up, and please fill this out." the woman said handing Ron a clip board with a parchment attached to it, a quill and some ink. Walking to Hermione he helped her up and led her to a levitating stretcher and helped her on it. Following it to a room he held her hand as it floated slowly to a room.

Waiting for us in the room was a nurse setting the room up, as she smiled softly to Hermione and helped Ron get her on the bed. Casting a spell to change her into a white hospital gown as Ron started to fill out the sheet.

"Ron, go call Harry, your mom, everyone please."

"Okay Hermione one second."

"NOW!" she said loudly as Ron jumped up and ran out the room.

Chuckling softly. "I see your husbands very nervous huh." The nurse said speaking for the first time.

"Oh no, Ron? Hes not my husband. Just my brother." Hermione spoke.

"Well, will your husband be here soon? Wouldn'tt want him to miss this right?"

Turning her head to the side. "There is no husband. The daddy is a dead beat dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am it wasn't none of my business." The nurse said looking down feeling bad for the woman who has to raise her child alone.

"It's okay." Hermione said keeping her head still turned to the side.

"Push Hermione! Push!" the doctor told Hermione as another contraction came.

"Ow, ow." Ron and Harry said at the same time as Hermione grabbed a hand each and squeezed the life out of there hand.

"Oh my God this is the first and last baby Im having!" Hermione screamed as she pushed.

"This is it Hermione push the babes coming."

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she dropped her head to the pillow feeling like a watermelon popped out a lemon.

"Congratulations, a beautiful baby girl."

With Harry wiping Hermiones forehead, Ron cut the babys umbilical cord with Hermiones permission. The sounds of a crying baby filling the room.

"Wow Hermione, she is beautiful. Just like her mother." Ron said handing the baby to Hermione.

Cradling the baby, she stopped crying and looked at Hermione with wide eyes, and Hermione started letting go silent tears.

"What will you call her?" Harry asked.

Hermione had been planning to name, if she had a girl, Samantha, but that didn'tt fit. No she had the perfect name.

"Speranza, which means Hope. Hope Elizabeth Granger." Hermione said to the cooing baby girl.

"Excuse me ma'am, but there's um, a few people here to see yo-" Though she never got to finish because the whole Weasley family, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came bustling in. A series of-

"Hermione darling are you okay?"

"Where's the baby?"

"Oh shes beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"I always thought Tiffany was a good name."

"WAIT! One at a time. Shes just had birth you know." Ron screamed over everyone.

"Thanks Ron. Im fine everyone. And thank you. Her name, her name is Hope Elizabeth Granger."

"Thanks to my sources I have heard that the Granger girl has given birth. If its a boy Draco, take him kill her. If its a girl, kill them both, and have your fun with them." a hooded figure with snake like red eyes and a thin mouth said in a raspy voice to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes my Lord."

"Go"

With a bow, Draco left with his robes billowing behind him.

In 9 months a lot of Draco has changed. For one, he got his Dark Mark about 8 months ago, after he had gotten kicked out of school. He got taller at least 6'4 and had been working out a lot and had gotten disheveled. Every girl always dreamed of him scooping them up in his big strong arms. Or so they thought. His hair had grown past his shoulders and he kept it tied up in a black ribbon. His features grew a little stronger. But something that changed the most, was his eyes. They grew darker, cold...and lonely. Since he was little he knew all he wanted to do was follow in his father's footsteps. He didn't even have any remorse when he raped Granger. He just thought about it as sex. Rough sex. But in reality he never saw anyone killed. People probably use to think when he was in school and that he killed every day but truth is was that he didn't. He didn't think, that was his problem. But that night when he was initiated into the Death Eaters, he had to kill an 11 year old Muggle born. An 11year old for crying out loud. And not only did he have to kill her. He had to torture her. Hit her with the Cruciatus Curse and rape her. She was innocent. And he had to do it in front of the rest of the circle. Whilst getting laugh at. And no one will ever know this, but she had silently asked him to kill her. So instead of going on, he said the killing curse when he should have hit her with another one. He had apologized and said he couldn'tt wait. Thankfully his master believed him and it all ended with her body thrown away like a piece of dirt.

The next day while he was walking in Muggle London, he saw two crying parents hanging up a flyer for there daughter. The same girl from the previous night. A smiling picture of her with her arms around the same guy hanging the flyer up. It was one of the few times Draco had felt a pang in his heart.

And now he was being sent to possibly kill his child if its a girl. Yes him and Pansy had gotten married but at the moment they weren'tt allowed to conceive until there master said it was okay. He would always have a hard day out working in the ministry by day and off going on killing raids at night. And you would think Pansy could make it a little easier. But she would always yell her head off that bloody woman. It took every inch of control not to kill her.

With a pop he was gone standing in front of 339 Hallberry street. The Granger residence.

_This is it _

With a bottle in one hand, a towel over her shoulder, and Hope in her arm she made her way up the stairs to her room where her babys crib was. Even though it's been close to a month she wasn't ready to put her baby's crib in the nursery. She didn't want to be separated from her baby just yet.

Trying to reach for the bottle, Hope started crying to her mother. Looking down Hermione noticed how many her fathers features were starting to come out. Soft silky blonde hair was starting grow, and she was starting to get her fathers eyes too.

"Okay baby okay, one second." Hermione said while sitting down on the chair in her room and holding the bottle to Hopes mouth so she could drink. After about a minute or two Hope pushed the bottle away, Hermione dabbed at her chin and lips and put her over her shoulder to start burping the baby. Slowly rubbing her back Hermione rocked back and forth. Softly humming a tune.

Hearing a couple burps Hermione laid Hope down in her crib, turned the mobile on and a soft lullaby hum came on. Covering Hope up, she stroked her cheek softly till she fell asleep.

Sighing in content she walked to her walk in closet, grabbed out a red tank top, some panties, and some baggy shorts. Mind you, she still had some baby fat to loose so these fit comfortably on her then a nightgown.

Walking to her bathroom she flicked the light on and turned the hot water on to fill her tub, a little bigger thanks to a flick of her wand, and with another one the smell of an ocean breeze bubbles filled the tub. Striping of her clothes, and putting her hair in a loose bun with curls hanging around, she stepped into the tub slowly getting used to the hot steaming water, setting her wand down on the sink. Sighing once she was fully in.

Picking up a rag, she started to wash herself, and gave a soft moan of relief as the hot water worked out her tense muscles. Having a baby wasn't too easy.

Speaking of which, Hope never let her mother rest and the proof of that was her crying. Groaning Hermione got up, wrapped a red fluffy towel around her body, leaving the curls wet that were on her shoulders, and the few bubbles still on her legs. Taking her wand with her she walked to her room, happy the crying stopped but still went to check, and as soon as she stepped over the threshold her wand fell silently from her hand. Her heart stopping in her chest.

There he was. Holding her baby. Their baby. His white blonde in a black ribbon. Saying soft words to Hope. Reaching down as quiet as a mouse she grabbed her wand...but she didn't know what spell to say that wouldn't make him drop Hope.

So she spoke 5 simple words.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." she spoke to his back.

"Havent you ever learned. Dont tell me what to do, Hermione." he said turning around to face her.

_Since when has he been so muscular? No, no, now is not the time. _

"Let go of my baby, and leave. I swear to you if she wasn't in your Death Eater arms I would kill you right now. Now leave."

"You see, I have specific orders to do the exact opposite. The lord wanted a boy conceived, obviously she isn't. And the specific order was, kill you and the girl. Actually he said do as I want with you."

"NO!" she screamed raising her arm higher.

"_Accio_ Hope!" she screamed and Hope flew towards her giggling. If only she knew. Catching her she cradled her. Doing a once over to make sure she was okay.

"So our daughters name is Hope. Well was in a few minutes. Bad move Granger." he said raising his wand.

"Draco please. Do whatever you want to me. Kill me rape me I dont care. Just leave my baby alone. Please." she begged with him.

He shook his head at her. "You pitiful mudblood. I'm going to do to you what I should have done along time ago."

Levitating her baby to the bed, she raised her wand as well. You don't threaten a woman's child.

"Oh Harry, your so romantic." Ginny giggled as Harry dipped her while they were dancing. The two of them were on a double date with Ron who finally had the courage to ask Luna on a date. The smiles were soon gone though as Harry looked down at his wrist which was glowing a light blue. Looking over to Ron he noticed the same. They nodded at each other and with an apologize to their dates they apparated with a pop. Just in time to see Hermione cast a spell at a very surprised Draco Malfoy, who was shocked to see them.

"Petrificus _Totalus_". Hermione screamed at Draco as his arms snapped to the side and he fell.

"Now I wonder what your beloved "master" is going to think when he knows you failed. Taking Hope with her Harry and Ron they apparated with a pop to Grimauld Place.

_Hermiones P.O.V _

Oh my goodness. Why? I thought it was all over. Can't what he did just be enough? Now he wants to kill me. I'm really too young for all this.

"Hermione." Harry started. "What was Malfoy doing there?

"I wish I would be lying when I say this, but he told me Voldemort wanted the baby to be a boy, since he is destined to be the most powerful. But if I was to have a girl to kill the both of us. I can't go back there. Only to get my stuff. He knows where I live. I guess we could hide out here if that's okay with you Harry. I know you dont really come here often. But he knows were we all live." Hermione said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course Hermione. Ron and I will stay with you and Hope. Probably with everyone else to. You know how everyone is." with a chuckle he finished. And I let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at the sleeping baby, I knew we were safe.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed at the red faced Malfoy who refused to scream.

"I give you one simple task. To kill a mudblood and her child, and you get hit with a little spell. Next time I tell you to do something I expect you do. Dismissed." the snake like man hissed at Draco.

Limping a little, Draco made his way to the fire place. He grabbed some floo powder and weekly yelled. "MALFOY MANOR!" and was instantly covered in soot and was coughing as he fell out his fire place. Leave it to his father to kick a man while he is down though. Literally.

Coughing Draco looked up to see Lucius who gave a swift kick to his son.

"You made me look bad. Disgraced the family name. You're a Malfoy Draco. We show no mercy. Next time dont fail." and with another kick he made his way.

Getting up slowly and painfully with his ribs killing him, he made his way to his room. As soon as he got there he summoned his house elf Effy.

"Effy fetch me pain relieving potions. Now. And some food"

"Yes masters." the elf said and was on her way with a pop.

Ill get you Granger, I swear.

Putting Hope down in a temporary crib, and was staring at the beautiful sleeping baby.

Feeling an arm around her waist she tensed.

"Relax Hermione it's just me." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry; I'm just a little jumpy. I dont want anything to happen to Hope. She is my life.

"I know. I promise nothing will happen to either of you. Not while me and Ron are here. And tomorrow everybody coming, and we will go get everything you need from your house." and with that he kissed her forehead good night and left the room closing the door with a soft thud.

"I promise Hope. No one will ever hurt you." Hermione said as she laid down on the bed and sleep washed over her.

"Are you sure this is okay Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked handing Hope to an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, dear. I only had one girl to raise so it will be fun watching Hope. Everything will be fine. Off you go. And do be careful.

"She is fine with us Mom." Ron said as he put his hand on Hermiones shoulder.

"Okay here we go. Bye baby. I love you." Hermione said kissing Hopes forehead.

With a pop the 3 of them were in front of Hermiones house.

"Well let's go." Hermione said and took her key out her purse and opened the door.

Well I thought it was long! Lol please read and review!

Love Tina


	16. Meeting New People

Hey readers. Im so sorry for not updating in so long. My computer crashed! I needed a new hard drive but they were so hard to get in contact with that it took forever. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Im not promicing any thing to long. But just enough to get things rolling again. I did have a chapter done. But one, it was on my old computer and two I didn't like how I had it. I also had a bunch of thanks and answers to questions. I will get to that all in the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this one. I got a little twist for you all too.

10 years later

Even though Hope still had about a year before she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts she still loved Diagon Alley.

"Mummy can we please go to Flourish and Blotts now" whined an 10 year old Hope.

"Sweetie it's not going anywhere. Its not like I don't want to go right away either, don't get me wrong. But all we have to do is pick up your robes and we can go" Hermione said softly but firmly.

"Oh alright" Sighing in defeat Hope practically ran to the robe shop. Her medium length blond curls bouncing as she jog. Her dark brown eyes filled with boredom.

Looking down at her daughter pouting Hermione gave in.

"Okay fine listen Hope. You can go while I go pick up your robes. But talk to no one unless you see Uncle Ron or Harry. I mean it no one."

Her eyes lighting up with joy, Hope pecked her mother on the cheek and made her way to her favorite book shop.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Thank you Madame" I called walking out the shops, a bag full of brand new school robes. I sighed to my self. That girl always gets her way.

"_Like her father"_

Panicing I turned around in a circle. The voice was like a whisper, and I couldn't make it out.

Shaking my head I kept moving just a little faster. It's nothing, just my mind playing tricks.

_  
"Or is it?"_

Twisting around again, I look about. Truly freaked out. But nothing was as bad when I saw his pointed face for a second before a rather large man walked past him and he disappeared. Hope quickly popped into my head and I broke out into a sprint running twoards the book store and bursting in causing a commotions. Not caring I called out my daughter's name.

"Hope! Where are you?" I called at the top of my lungs.

"Ma'am? Is something wrong? Do you want to take a seat?" a man asked me with a tag on his chest saying manager. I pushed him off me though.

"Get off me! Im looking for my daughter Ho-"

"Mummy here I am. Whats wrong?" Hope questioned looking confused, holding onto Hogwarts a History.

I looked around at everyone giving me strange or concerned looks. "Great, how do I explain this.'

"Ahem- Nothing honey lets go pay for the book and go home"

Still looking at me confused, Hope shrugged it off and walked with me to the counter.

A lone figure dressed in midnight black robes with silver blonde wisps of silky hair coming out the top of his Death Eater mask stood among a bunch of other men dressed in the same robs and mask as they listened to their snake like Dark Lord.

"Yes, that is it for tonight. Everyone but Draco be gone." He hissed.

And for a few seconds there was continuous pops. But they died as quickly as they started.

Bowing down to his master, Draco stayed like that till he said to get up.

"Rise Draco. Now are you enjoying the telepathic powers I gave you?"  
"Yes My Lord. Very much. Thank you" Draco replied not looking up at his master.

"Do you remember your last attempt at Granger's daughter and herself?"

How could he have forgotten. He had gotten a half hour Crucio for it.

"Yes my Lord."

"And do you remember that bracelet that had lit up blue?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my Lord."

"Well that bracelet is a rope that has another person or persons wearing the same exact thing, who can feel when anyone wearing the other piece is in danger. That is how Potter And Weasely got there so fast. So I've come up with a plan Draco."

Finally looking his master in the eye, Draco and him stopped.

"Yes my Lord?"He questioned.

"We are going to change your appearance"

As Hermione was walking back to her car from grocery shopping her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mummy!" Hope said excited to her mother.

"Hi baby. Having fun at Uncle Harry?"

"Oh yes, were about to play quidditch. Sophia, me, Charlotte and Uncle Ron verses, Samantha, Carrie, John and Uncle Harry. Wish me luck. Oh and mummy can I spend the night."  
Hope pleaded.

Sighing, though it was silly she hated being alone at night. But she said yes anyway.

"Alright sweety. Tell one of your Uncles to give mummy a call. I love you have fun."

"Alright thanks Mum. I love you too."

Without paying attention to were she was walking because she was thinking were she parked the car she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sor-" Hermione stopped herself looking at the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking"She said not looking up at him and picking up her bags.

"It's quite alright. Wasn't paying much attention either Ma'am."

"Oh no please call me Hermione"She replied holding her hand out. All she thought was a shake. Seems he had more in mind.

Bringing her hand to his lips, and kissing it, Hermione could feel he had soft lips. "Pleasure to meet you Hermione." She liked the way her named rolled off his tongue. "My name is Tony Llenas. I know this is a bit forward, but if you would like to accompany me to lunch I'd love it" Tony said more then asking.

"Um, sure I would like that." She said while he helped her back to her car. Normally she wouldn't. But she couldn't turn down those blue silver eyes.

Hope you enjoyed. I said it would be kind of short, but like I said just to get things rolling again. Im going to try and update every week. Thank you Kassie, my beta reader.

Love Tina


	17. Author's Note

Hey all, I just wanted to let you all know chapter 17 will be up hopefully tonight or tomorrow just as soon as my beta reader gets back to me. So old readers new readers please look out!

Tina


	18. More Then Meets The Eye

I'm so terribly sorry! I always said when I use to read stories that I wouldn't be like some authors and take for ever to update but sadly I have. Writer's block is a terrible thing, and alas I got it. For quite sometime now I would open up my notebook and try to write down what should be next, but every time I get nowhere. But I think I finally got something. This chapter will be as long as possible to make up for all the lost times. Specifically almost a month and a half. And I feel so bad for it . But some good news to remind you all. Harry Potter 4 comes out in 1 MONTH AND 1 DAYS. Just thought you ought to know.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the made up characters.

Sadly thanks to Fanfiction, writers are no longer allowed to answer reviewers and since all the website I'm on you need to a member to send me a comment you can just leave your email if you have a question and ill be sure to get back to you. Ill put in the subject 'Author of More Then Meets the Eye.'

Now if you remember back to a few chapters ago I asked some questions and the first two people who answered correctly were giving a small part in the chapter. Im going to do the same thing at the end of this one. All questions from book 6. The first two people with the right answers get to be in the story. The first person will be Draco/Tony's only close friend. Though I haven't decided if he/she will be a deatheater or not. It depends on what they want. The second will be Hermione's Muggle friend who knows that she is a witch.

Also since my computer isn't working like the internet connection this chapter will probably be long, including two or three songs. "Must Be Nice, by Lyfe Jennings." and "La Tortura by Shakira." The third one im not sure of yet.

Oh by the way that name Tony is my boyfriend's name. Ill describe how he looks in the chapter. Also, I am going to call Harry and Ron's children Hope's cousins. It's easier. Well here it is faithful readers.

Chapter 16

On with the chapter!

000

"JUST A MINUTE!" Hermione yelled as the doorbell sounded throughout her house. At the moment she was bustling around her room looking for her black sandal heels. 'I just saw them here the other day. Argh! '

"Um, looking for these mom?" a guilty looking Hope asked as she held up a pair of black heels. Blushing she looked down.

"Hope. Why do you have my shoes?" Hermione asked, blowing at the stubborn piece of hair in front of her eyes.

"Well, I really wanted to try them on, and I uh, just forgot about them?" Hope said. Well more like questioned.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply, the doorbell sounded again. Tony was coming to pick her up for there second date and she was already late both times. Sighing Hermione turned to Hope. 'Thank God Hope is the type to like meeting new people.' "Go let Tony in and offer him something to drink. Tell him I'll be down in a minute. And remember, he doesn't know about magic. So don't talk about it."

And as Hope turned to leave, "And manners.

000

Losing patience Tony went to ring the bell when the door opened. But there was no one there, till he looked down and took a sharp intake of breath. There in front of him was his and Hermione's creation. Standing there smiling at him. Her pale curly blond hair was up in a pony tail with a few curls hanging down. Her chocolate eyes were shining up at him, and she came about to his waist. And as far as he knew she just turned 10. He heard clicking and noticed as she put her hand up to shake his, her bangles on her ivory wrist we banging.

"Hi mister. I'm Hope. Would you like to come in?" She asked him with the up most politeness. Her pearly white teeth shining. 'Well duh. Her mother is a dentist. Weird, I'm speaking to my child whom I forcefully made Hermione give birth to.'

Crouching down he took her hand and felt a spark of contentment flow through him. Judging by the looks of her, she felt it to when a tiny sigh escaped her lips. "I'm D- Tony. Nice to meet you. And yes thank you very much. I'd love to come in."

Still holding onto his hand happy with the feeling she led him into the house and into the kitchen.

"So you want something to drink?" She asked hopping on the kitchen stool, and letting his hand go.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Tony answered watching Hope as she got up and walked to the refrigerator.

"So what do you want Tony? We got water, juice and soda pop."

"Water is fine thank you."

While Hope poured the water into the cup she took in his appearance. He was tall. About 6'2 she could tell from her 4'11 figure, only guessing because he was Uncle Ron's height. Tan skinned, she was guessing he was Spanish of some sort. Wide nose, full lips. Built, but not fighting built. Weird though his eyes were bluish silver. 'So far he seems good for mom outside. But what about the inside?'

He could tell by the side glances she gave him that she was studying him. Unknown to her he was too. Thoughts running wildly through his head and screaming in his mind.

'She is beautiful.'

'Half of her is me.'

'The other half is H- the mudblood.'

'She never had a real father besides those two oafs.'

And like a hiss in his mind, one more thought passed through.

'And she never will. Because I'm to kill her and her mother. The mother of my child.'

"Tony? Tony? You okay there?" Hope asked waving her small hand in his face, which also held a napkin. "Your sweating thought you might like to fix that before mom comes down. You sure you okay?" She questioned again giving him an odd glance.

Taking the napkin gratefully he wiped his forehead and eyebrows.

Throwing it into the garbage he looked at Hope to assure she was fine when a 'ahem' rose in the air and he turned/ around not realizing he was holding in his breath. 'She cleans up good.'

And that was true. After the rollers in her hair, the shower, the light make up and the oh so tempting little black dress she looked like a goddess. Her honey brown hair was in tight ringlets that went to her shoulders in the front with the rest flowing down the middle of her back. She had no eye shadow on. Just eye liner to enhance her chocolate eyes. Her full lip was tainted a dark seductive red. And the black halter dress that clung to her like a second skin showed off her wonderful curves, stopping at mid thigh to her never ending legs. All in all, it was sight for sore eyes.

"Wow Hermione." was all he could breathe out.

Blushing "Why thank you Tony, you don't look bad yourself." Hermione said. And he did in his black button up silk shirt and black dress pants.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Hope screamed running to the door. Wreathing it open, she squealed and hugged Uncle Ron and Harry, and all her cousins.

"Hey baby." Harry said picking up Hope and walking in with Ron Samantha, Carrie, Charlotte and Sofia. John was spending the night with his friend. Samantha, Carrie and John belonged to Ron and Luna. The kids were blended with masses of blond and red hair. Charlotte and Sofia were Harry and Ginny's children. Sofia with flowing wavy red hair. And Charlotte with black. Both had bright green eyes. Before the door had opened Harry had said to Ron, they were in for a scary night.

000

Draco's P.O.V

Hearing Potter's and Weasley's voice was a shock that went as quickly as it came. Hearing other kids voice wasn't. I always knew they would have the perfect life. Perfect children. Perfect wives. No torturing nothing. Just to live life as it came. Mine was already mapped out for me. A server, a man with a mask.

I guess there here to baby sit MY Hope while we were out. Upon seeing Potter carrying Hope my fist clenched and unclenched. But what got me even madder was that he was probably a better parent to him then I ever could have been and that's what threw me over the edge. Touching Hermione's elbow I asked her if she was ready to go. Staying in this house would cause more problems. Hearing my voice the two of them looked at me and started studying me like Hope had.

"That is mummy's new friend. Tony." Hope said pointing at me.

000

"Hello I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry said setting down Hope who ran off with her cousins, and held out his hand to Tony. Ron followed pursuit. Inside his mind Tony was looking at the hands in disgust but on the outside he had an appearance to keep up with so he took each hand gave them a quick firm shake and let go like he had been poisoned.

"Okay let me just tell Hope good bye and we could be off." Hermione said and walked into the next room.

"So second date huh?" Ron said as casually as possible, though it sounded quite strained. Although Harry knew exactly why.

"Yeah." Was all they got out of him.

"I see. Well just treat her right and we will be fine. She is like our little sister. And no one harms her." Harry said softly letting the threat hang.

Tony was laughing inside. 'If only you knew Potter.'

In the next room

"Now Hope your to be good for your Uncles okay." Hermione stating not questioning.

Hope gave her mother a hug while assuring her although the smirk was telling her other things. "Yes mum. We will. Have fun."

"You too sweetie. Although not to much." with a kiss on Hope's forehead Hermione left to the kitchen so see the three men looking at each other.

"Well were off guys. Thanks so much for baby sitting."

"Any time." they replied in unison. Giving each a kiss on their cheek Hermione grabbed Tony's hand and they were out the door.

Ron and Harry both looked down to see their bracelets were glowing a soft blue. With a knowing look they looked at each other silently agreeing they would check him out later. Right now Hell was waiting in the living room.

"Oh guys." in a sing song voice the girls called out.

000

After opening his car door to Hermione and making sure he was settled in he hopped into the driver's side of his black Honda Civic. Taking the car out of park and putting into drive he sped off glad to be rid of that house.

"So anywhere special we're going tonight?"

"You'll see." Tony replied with a grin.

"Oh come on Tony, I hate surprises. I had enough of them the past few years." She said with a sigh turning away from him.

She took his silence in thinking he thought she meant Hope. She was far from right.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up his grin forming back. "You know I would tell you because you look so cute tonight but then it will ruin all the fun." he looked at her. Focusing all his attention on her, while still driving.

"You better keep your eyes on the road, Sparky." she retorted back grinning also.

And within the next 5 seconds he kept his eyes on her, her own eyes screaming out a message.

'I don't want to be hurt again.'

And still looking at her he stopped right at a red light.

Finally tearing her eyes away from him she looked at the light, chuckling. "Impressive."

"Aren't I?"

Still laughing she flipped on the radio on.

"Must be nice having someone who understands the life you live"

"Must be nice Having someone who's slow to take and quick to give"

"Must be nice having someone who sticks around when the rough times get thick"

"Someone who's smile is bright enough to make the projects feel like a mansion"

"Must be nice having someone who loves you despite your faults"

"Must be nice having someone who talks the talk but also walks the walk"

"Must be nice having someone who understands that a thug has feelings too"

"Someone who loves you for sho' you just remember to never let 'em go"

As the song played he snuck a glance at Hermione who was gazing out side the window, the breeze flowing through her curly hair.

"What is on your mind?" Tony asked.

Putting on a smile she turned to him. "Nothing just thinking about were we are going."

"Well no needs to think, we're here."

And sure enough when she looked out the window she saw in a very bright red neon light

'Viva LaTinO'

And as far as Hermione knew 'Viva' meant live. 'Hmm how did he know I love dancing to Spanish music. The only people who knew that were whoever attended the 6th year dance at Hogwarts when the theme was "Muggle". Lucky guess for him.' she thought with a smirk as he opened her door helped her out and handing the valet the keys.

"Does that solve your curiosity?" He asked with a smirk.

"Very much." She retorted. Her own smirk staying in place.

Putting his hand on the small of her back he led her in past the bouncer who just nodded at him.

Flashback

"IMPERIO!" Tony had shouted to the bouncer whom he had led to a alley.

Seeing the glaze look over his eyes he spoke.

" Every time you see me come in you will give me no problems, just let me walk through." He had a problem with patience and waiting on long lines. "Do you understand?"

He received a nod in return.

End of flashback

"Well I see you must come here often." Hermione stated as they walked straight through the doors hearing the groans and yells of the people they just skipped.

"You could say that." Tony said looking down at her, smiling and leading her to the bar. "One whiskey and a..." Tony let the question hang in the air to Hermione.

"A cosmopolitan please." and with a nod the bartender got to work.

"I hope you can keep up." Tony said his smirk back in place.

"Oh I can. It's you I'm worried about." She retorted.

"We'll see." he replied laughing.

"Here you go." the bartender said placing the drinks on the table. Hermione thanked the man and went attending to other people.

"So you want to dance?" Tony asked.

"Sure. But don't whine to me when you slow down." she laughed smirking.

Grabbing her hand he lead her to the dance floor just as 'La Tortura' came on.

Facing her and bringing her close he grabbed her left hand and they entwined there fingers while she put her right and on his shoulder and he put his left on her waist.

And then he started leading her.

Woman

'No pido que todos los días sean de sol

'No pido Que todos los viernes sean de'

'fiesta Tampoco te pido Que vuelvas rogando perdón'

' Si lloras con los ojos secos Y hablando de ella'

When she spun back into him she took over making him follow her as he watched her sway her hips.

'Ay amor me duele tanto'

Man

'Me duele tanto'

Woman

'Que te fueras sin decir a donde '

'Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte.'

Man

'Yo se Que no he sido un santo Pero lo puedo arreglar amor'

Woman

'No solo de pan vive el hombre Y no de excusas vivo yo.'

Man

'Solo de errores se aprende Y hoy se Que es tuyo mi corazón'

Woman

'Mejor te guardas todo eso A otro perro con ese hueso Y nos decimos adiós'

Man

'Es otra vez esto es otra vez no'

Woman

'No puedo pedir Que el invierno perdone a un rosal'

'No puedo pedir a los olmos Que entreguen peras'

'No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal'

'Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas'

Spinning herself once again back into him stayed there still swaying her hips on him. Her back against his chest and he took in the smell of strawberry coming from her hair.

Man

'Ay amor me duele tanto Me duele tanto'

'Que no creas más en mis promesas Es una tortura'

Woman

'Ay amor'

Man

'Es una tortura'

Woman

'Perderte'

Man

'Solo de errores se aprende Y hoy se Que es tuyo mi corazón'

Woman

'Mejor te guardas todo eso A otro perro con ese hueso Y nos decimos adiós'

Man

'No te bajes, no te rajes Oye negrita mira'

'No te rajes De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor'

'Déjame el sábado a mi Que es mejor'

'Oye mi negra no me castigues más'

'Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz'

'Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido '

'Soy como el ave Que vuelve a su nido'

'Yo se Que no he sido un santo y es Que no estoy hecho de cartón'

Neither were paying attention to the crowd around them. Watching the couple passionately on the dance floor. Getting closer then two people possibly can.

'This is it.' Hermione thought.

'This is it.' Tony thought as well.

They were leaning there faces in still dancing.

Woman

'Ay ay ay ay ay Ay, todo lo Que he hecho por ti '

Hermione lifted her leg up to his hip as he dipped her

'Una tortura perderte Me duele tanto Que sea asi'

'Sigue llorando perdón Yo... yo no voy A llorar por ti'

As the song's last few words were ending Hermione's eyes closed and Tony's widend. 'I cant be doing. I mean I raped her for Merlin's sake.'

But another voice chose to argue. That hissing voice.

'Exactly. You raped her. Your child is a rape child. You're going to kill her anyway soon. Might as well toy with her head till then. Make the heartache worse when she finds out who it was.'

Seeing Hermione's red lips coming closer he leaned closer as well.

And closer

And closer

And-

And then as the claps erupted around them as the song ended both opened there eyes and brown met icy blue. Pulling away Tony excused himself to go the bathroom and blushing Hermione made her way to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Cosmopolitan please." She asked putting up one finger to signal one cup only.

Putting her face in her hands Hermione was cursing her self in her mind. She never moves so fast. Child or adult its how she always been. And it seemed he either felt like she did which she doubted or he might of been caught in the moment. Yeah that's it. She didn't want to believe anything else.

"Rough night?"

She looked up to her side to a not bad looking man sitting to the right of her smiling.

"Not so bad. Well until now." she said looking back to her drink and taking a sip.

"I saw you dancing not bad. Can I have a dance with miss pretty lady?" He asked still smiling.

How lame, she thought. Looking back to him she put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry I'm here with someone." she said as politely as possible.

"Then where is he?"

"Not that is any of your business, but he is in the bathroom. And if you will excuse me Im going to go wait for him." Grabbing her drink she got up when like a snake his hand shot out and grabbed her other arm but jerking her enough to make her spill some. With that single touch brought back a painful memory.

Flashback

"Do you know how easy it was to capture the Great Hermione Granger, and take her here." As soon as she heard my voice she snapped her head towards me. And her honey brown eyes widening.

"Yes Granger very simple. Now we can make this quick and easy. Or long and difficult. You chose." Draco smirked evilly.

"Why the fuck am I tied up Malfoy! Let me go this instance! You won't get away with whatever shit your trying to prove. Now let me go!" Hermione screamed.

"Hmm, the hard way it seems you wants to go." He laughed and got on top of her by straddling her waist. For the first time she showed to him some what fear in her eyes. But her Gryffindor courage wouldn't let her show to much of it.

"Now once again Granger, easy way, or hard?" she made the wrong move by spitting in his face. So in return he slapped hers, leaving a red hand print on her lovely face and snapping her head to the left. He grinned. This will be fun as hell. Just as fast as her head snapped to the side she snapped it right back.

End of flashback

"Let go of me." Hermione said tearing up.

"I think not." the man stated applying even more pressure to her arm and starting to make his way to the door.

'Not again!' She screamed in her mind. "I said let me go!" She said louder and as he turned around to shut her up he reared her arm back and punched him hard in the nose making him scream out in pain as he felt a crack and the pain from her name plated ring. He now had a Mi- on his nose in red.

"I told you to let me go." She told him walking over him as the crowd stared at her seeing the bruise on her arm, and with him dragging her to the door they put two and two together and the bouncer literally threw him out the door with the crowd cheering in the back.

'What the bloody hell is going on. I leave for one second and something happens.' Sighing he figured he better find Hermione. Though that didn't last long when he saw her walking out the front door. In confusion he followed her out side where he found her and what she was doing made his jaw dropped.

'She is smoking a cigarette? Never would of thought that. Funny she smokes the same brand I do.'

"I didn't know you smoked." He said recovering from his shock.

"I rarely do. Only when I feel very stressed." She said taking a pull.

"I smoke once in awhile also. But what happened to you to make you want to smoke?"

"Some arsehole. I took care of him though. And now he's branded with the beginning of my nickname." She said smirking holding up her ring to him so he could see.

Chuckling "Remind me never to get into a argument with you. So, you hungry?" He asked her.

"Starving." she said flicking her cigarette as they walked to the valet.

000

"Oi Uncle Harry. Come out and play." Hope said grinning evilly with lipstick in her hand and Ron's wand in the other. Carrie had Harry's wand, smirking her self.

"Yeah dad come out." Sofia said.

Spitting out the sock Ron screamed through his pink lips. "Harry RUN. Save your self!"

"Uncle Harry if you don't come down right now daddy is going to be dressed in nice knickers. Red silky ones." laughing Carrie twirled the wand in her hand.

'Sheesh when did these girls get so evil?' Harry thought from his hiding spot in the closet.

'Ring, ring." Harry's cell phone screamed going off. Fumbling for it as quickly as possible he picked up and hung up hoping they hadn't heard. Hoping the gods would have mercy on him. Hop-

'Never mind.' He thought as they opened the door smiling

"How very foolish of you Uncle Harry." Hope stated smirking. "Sit next to Uncle Ron." She commanded. Seeing as he had no other choice he sighed hung his head and sat down next to Ron who was looking at him with sympathy under his heavy eye lashed blue eyes as the girls tied Harry to the chair, fussing over if the green eye shadow or white would be better for his green eyes. One thought flooded his head.

'No more girls.'

000

"Hmm funny there not picking up. Must be having fun." Hermione said more to herself putting her phone back in her purse she got out the car as he opened the door and saw they came to a little Italian restaurant.

"This looks very nice Tony thank you." She told him as held the door open for her and led her in.

"Two under the name Llenas." Tony told the hostess as she checked her book.

"Yes right this way." She said as she led them to a table, sat them down and handed them a menu and walked away. Though a few seconds later, a waitress came by smiling.

"Hi can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah I'll have Cosmopolitan thanks." Hermione said looking back to the menu.

"A whiskey please." Tony said to the waitress also.

"Sure I'll be right back." and with that she went to the bar.

"So you see anything you like?" Tony asked.

"It all looks good. What are you getting?"

After she asked that question there waitress came back smiling.

"So what will it be?" She asked taking out her notepad.

"Ill have the Penne Vodka." Tony said handing her the menu.

"Ill have the same." Hermione said also handing her the menu.

"Okay then two Penne Vodka. Got it." And with that she headed to the kitchens.

"So I was thinking that since we really don't know each other that much we could ask some questions." Taking a sip of his drink Tony looked at her to see what she would say.

"Sure I think that is a good idea. I'll go first. Favorite color?"

"Green. You?" He asked.

"Red." Typical Gryffindor he thought with a smirk. "Favorite animal" She questioned.

"Dragons, you?"

"Cats, I had one a few years back but he died. I was thinking of getting another one but I don't know. Favorite book?"

"Sorry about your cat Hermione. I can't really say I like reading and I like so many. You?"

"Same." She replied. As she was going to ask her next question the waitress came back with there food and some new drinks. "Enjoy."

"Bon Appetite." Tony said smiling raising his drink.

000

"No Carrie I think the green dress with red flowers is better then the pink one with purple flowers." Sofia said holding the dresses out to Harry's body who charmed by a spell to stand still. Currently Harry was sporting a black wig with straight hair. Green eye shadow, black eye liner really red cheeks and cherry red lipstick. Ron's hair was still red but lengthened and was curly. He had light blue eye shadow, black eye liner pink cheeks and pink lipstick. And was standing next to Harry with the same spell and a red sparkling dress was hung around his neck.

"Girls I'm demanding you right now let us go." Ron said. His face a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Now, now Uncle Ron, no need to get mad. You and Uncle Harry look so pretty. Besides we didn't pick out a dress yet. Now I agree with Sofia, the green dress with red flowers will go very well with Uncle Harry." Hope said rubbing her chin looking as Ron was starting to whimper.

000

"I'm surprised your handling the drinks very well. Most dates get drunk after the third cup and that is your fifth drink, well done." Tony said taking a sip of his own drink.

"Well what can I say my mates, Hope's Uncles and Harry's wife Ginny and I would stay up late at night in our rooms playing drinking games." Hermione said blushing taking a sip of her own drink.

'Highly unlikely, but okay I'll go with it.' Tony thought.

"Well continuing with our little game. Best thing that happened to you." Tony said.

"Well two things. Hope and getting accepted to the boarding school I went to. You?"

"Honestly nothing really. My life wasn't roses well, till I met you." He said picking up her hand and kissing it. Telling him self it was only for the act. "But what's the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

Sighing Hermione looked down at her drink which really seemed interesting at the moment.

"You don't have to tell me you know."

"I know its not you. Well basically even though Hope is one of the best things that has happened to me the way she was conceived was one of the worst things that happened to me. Let's just say some arsehole had a lot of growing up to do." She finished taking another long sip of her almost finished drink.

When she said that Tony clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm fine." He said trying to calm his face. "Just thinking how much of a jerk that guy is." Tony said strained.

"Yeah well that is old news. So its getting late and I feel bad for Harry and Ron if I know Hope and her cousins the house might be burned down." Chuckling she called for the waitress for a check.

"This has all been lovely Tony thank you." She told him as they left the restaurant and stepped into his car.

Tony getting over what she had said put the car in drive and replied back to her. "I'm really glad you enjoyed your self Hermione." He looked over her smiling.

The drive to her house was left in a comfortable silence both thinking. Hermione surprised she actually enjoyed an evening with a man. Tony surprised an evening with a mudblood wasn't to bad. All in all it was a okay night for the both of them.

Eventually they pulled up to her house to see the lights flicking off and on. Shaking her head she got her keys out her purse as they got out so he could walk her to the door.

All of a sudden thoughts of early as they almost kissed came back to the both of them and before they knew it they were at her door.

"I really had a nice time Hermione. I hope we will have more in the future." He replied picking up her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it all the while looking at her flushed cheeks. The way a strand of her hair was blowing in her face.

Placing that piece of hair behind her ear his fingers lightly brushed her cheeks as he cupped one and on instinct she leaned into it as he leaned into her.

Once again they were getting closer.

And closer.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

And closer.

He got a feeling in his stomach he never had. A feeling Pansy could never bring him.

And-

CRASH

Hermione jumped back as she heard what sounded like a very expensive vase breaking. Sighing she looked up to his irresistible grey/blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Tony but I better get in there, no telling what there going to break next." She told him.

"No apology needed Hermione. Call me okay?"

Smiling she kissed his cheek and gently rubbed it. "Of course."

And with that she walked in the house and into the living room to find a very sad Ron and Harry in her dresses, in some type of wigs and very horribly put on make up tied down to a chair while the kids played a game a of tag.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE." She bellowed.

And that was the last thing Tony heard of her voice that night. Turning around and chuckling to him self he headed back to his car.

000

"Really Draco get out of those Muggle clothes and change into something more appropriate." Pansy told Tony-Draco as he walked into their bedroom.

"Bloody hell woman I just got in give me a minute, Merlin." Draco exclaimed walking into his bathroom and turned the shower on hot wondering why he would rather be spending time with Hermione then the shrill woman in the bedroom, also known as his wife.

'I guess there more then meets the eye.' He thought as he stepped into the shower.

000

Well there it is! Chapter 17! Wow 18 pages long. I'm so happy I had fun writing this chapter I hope you loved reading it. Let me know hit the review button.

Okay here are those questions I told you about.

1. What was the spell Harry used to refill the cup in the cave?

2. What was the name of Professor Slughorn's club?

3. What did Hagrid and Professor Slughorn do the night of Aragog's burial?

4. What was the name of the potion Ron thought he had taken the day of the qudditch game?

5. At the end of the book what were the exact plans for Harry's summer that Ron and Hermione were going to join him on?

Well, that's all of the questions, the first to people who get all the answers right will win the contest. Leave your email address or if you don't feel like leaving it public email it to me at you Kassie my beta reader I love you!

Christina


	19. First Time For Everything

Well its way past November 18th and well Harry Potter and Goblet Of Fire came out. (Well of course you all know.) But I can't say im satisfied. For a movie it was wonderful. But if your true to the book as many of us are it wasn't the best. They left out so many important things. Like Dobby, Winky, Sirus meeting up with Harry. I best most of you agree. I can't complain though. The book was what? Seven hundred and 30 pages? I guess they tried to get what they thought was more important. The ending though was just great though. Got a little teary eyed when Harry came back with Cedric. I hope the fifth one sticks to the book more though. I think people wouldn't mind staying a little longer if it has more real parts.

Well enough about that. Thanks to all the reviewers. You don't know how much it means that people enjoy my story. And congrats to the contest winner Marie Ann. (Not her real name.)

Also I will be using my two friends name and their characters. Thank you Marina and Justin.

Also when Draco and Blaise who will be in this chapter change into their characters im just going to call them by their made up names like the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: All I own is The non H/P characters. If I did..you think id be writing fanfic?

On with the chapter.

"Hermione, I think your hooked." Marie Ann said taking a sip of her coffee laughing with Marina at Hermione's expense.

"Its only been what? A month?."Hermione said blushing.

Its been one month since that night at the dance club. To say the least that Hermione was happy with him was an understatement. Hope, who was spending the night at a friend's house seemed to take to him to very well. Which made Hermione even more happier. And tonight Tony, his friend and Justin, Marina's husband were going to have dinner at Hermione's home tonight. The first time Tony would be in her house more then 10 minutes.

"So what? Look at me and Justin. It was love at first sight. And now look." Sighing happily, Marina looked at her wedding ring.

"Well that is you 'Rina. You know how I am. I like taking things slow."

"Whatever you say 'Mione." Marie Ann said levitating the coffee pot to her and pouring her self a cup. "All I know is, this guy your man is bringing better be cute." As she finished speaking her friends started to laugh.

"Your crazy Marie." Marina told her.

_Ring, Ring._

"Ill be right back you guys." Hermione told them running to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Hey Hermione, were about to leave in 10 minutes." She heard Tony say on the other line.

"What? 10 minutes? Oh God, okay Bye!" Hermione said all rushed and then hung up on him and ran back to the living room.

"Marie Ann 10 minutes! 10 minutes! Come on." Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, whoa calm down. One word...Witches. Duh." Marina said laughing at her crazy friend.

"Oh...Yes. I knew that." She said feeling very stupid.

"Marina, Justin will be here also in about 20 minutes?" Hermione asked. And seeing Marina nod she took that as a yes.

"Good, well lets get ready shall we."

And with that all three woman summoned their dresses and got ready in Hermione's room.

000

Closing his cell phone Draco turned to the bathroom door Blaise had just came out of. "That was weird."

"What was?" Blaise questioned taking his wand out and pointing it towards himself.

"Hermione." Draco replied as he watch his friend mutter the spell to change his look. His only close friend decided to accompany Draco to meet Hermione's friend.

"So its 'Hermione'?" Blaise said as his appearance change in front of Draco's eyes. Dark blue eyes change to light brown and his black hair tousled hair remained the same and his skin a light tan. "Well?" Smirking he looked at Draco.

"First off I might as well get use to calling her Hermione I have to date her a while now don't I." Draco muttered to Blaise turning around and pointing his own wand at him self saying the same spell Blaise said a few moments a go.

And then there stood Tony.

"Second you look fine. Lets pick up some wine before we head there. She sounded quite nervous when I said 10 minutes."

000

Its amazing how three beautiful witches could shower, dress, do their make up and be ready in ten minutes. Well also the fact Hermione's place had three bathrooms.

"Shoes! Where are my shoes?" Hermione shrieked through the house.

"Gods Hermione." Marie's voice rang through the hall. "Do you forget you're a witch? Summon them!"

"..."

"Yes I knew that." With a flush on her face she summoned her shoes. "Accio Red Strappy Sandals!" She muttered satisfied that two seconds later her sandal heels zipped into her hand.

"Mione are you ready yet?" Marina asked from the door. Glancing up at her Hermione noticed she was in a black tube top dress that came to knee length and her dark brown hair with light brown highlights were in curls coming a little past her shoulders. She had on small gold hoops followed by a gold necklace. Her makeup was light. Black eye liner and dark red lipstick.

"Yeah just finishing up." Hermione replied looking back at the mirror and seeing a very beautiful woman who was clad in a red spaghetti strap dress with a few sparkles here and there and came to about three or four inches above the knee.. The neck wasn't to low but the back dipped to the lower part of her back. As for her hair tonight it was straight and flowing down most the exposed part of her back. As Marina the only make up she had on eye liner and clear lip gloss. For her jewelry she had on a pair of white gold ear rings that her father had giving her when she got accepted to Hogwarts. Blinking back the tear that wanted to escape her brilliant honey eyes she slipped on her sandals and looked at Marina smiling.

"You look great Rina."

"Hey you know one way to keep the marriage happy." Marina looked at Hermione was smiling at her friend and winked. "Keeping them happy in the bed" Laughing Marina followed by Hermione went down the stairs to see Marie putting something in the oven.

"Girl I think you should be in the kitchen more often dressed like that. Wouldn't be able to keep a mans hand's off of you." Marina stated looking at her friend who was in a pale blue dress with only one strap that came three inches above the knee. Her light blond hair was in soft ringlets going to her shoulders. Clear lip gloss ran across her full lips and like the other two girls she had on black eyeliner that brought out her light blue eyes. All in all the three woman were a sight.

"Smells good Marie. What are you making?" Hermione asked taking a seat on the stool by the counter.

"Meatloaf. I figured that Marina could make the salad and you could make the mashed potatoes Mione." Marie said taking out lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, dressings and passed it to Marina who looked happy to do something.

"Oh yeah Marina." Hermione said taking out a bowl and some potatoes. "You remembered to tell Justin no magic no nothing right? Tony and his friend are muggle."

"Yes, yes Mione wouldn't forget." She said smiling at her Hermione who smiled back.

000

"Whose this bloke?" Said Blaise..uh Dominick who noticed a man getting out a car with flowers.

"I don't know. Hermione said her other friend's boy friend or husband. Something like that. Wait how would that look. Him with flowers and us not" Tony then put his car into park took out his wand and muttered a spell and then two bouquet of roses appeared both men's hand.

"Better. Well, lets go." said Tony getting out the car quickly with the flowers and the bottle of Crystal he and Dominick picked up for tonight.

"You know Dra-, Tony." Started Dominick as his friend glared at him when he tried to say Draco. "Sorry man. Still getting use to it. But yeah if I didn't know any better I'd say your quite happy to see a mudblood. And a mudblood who less in due time you must kill. Don't get attached."

With a tight face Tony turned to Dominick. "You must not know better because im not happy to see Her...Just the faster I see her the faster she will be out my hair." and with that he went up to the door to introduce him self to the man that was about to ring the bell.

000

_Ding Dong..._

Holding back a squeal before further embarrassing her self in front of her friends, Hermione put down the peeler, smoothed down the non existent wrinkles of her dress smirked at her friends as they got up also to go answer the door.

Surprisingly all three men were together all holding flowers all smiling. Pulling the door all the way all the way open Hermione smiled as she welcomed them all in giving Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she accepted the flowers just like the other two girls.

'Its getting harder to do this mission if she keeps looking this good. Wait...she's just a mudblood. I really need to get this over with.' Tony thought.

"Nice to see you Mione." Justin said giving Hermione a hug.

"Nice to see you to Justin." Hermione replied returning the hug.

"Girls this is Tony and his friend..."Trailing off she waited to hear his name.

"Dominick." he told her.

"Nice to meet you."

"So Hermione are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Said Dominick flashing a white smile at a woman who was very pleased.

"Sure Dominick. Well this is my friend Marie Ann."

Stepping to Dominick, Marie held her hand out to him who in turn brushed his lips against her knuckles. Smiling Marie Ann spoke for the first time. "Please, call me Marie." She said smirking at him. His brown eyes dancing with delight. 'At least Granger's friends are not ugly.' Dominick thought.

"And please call me Dom." He replied smirking right back, thinking the freckles on her nose were cute.

'At least Tony's friend isn't ugly.' Marie thought as she took the flowers and smelled them still looking at him. "There lovely _Dom_."

'Thank you _Marie_."

"Well lets head into the dining room shall we?" Hermione asked hooking her arm through Tony's and lead the way to the dining room.

000

Pushing his empty plate aside Justin patted his stomach.

"That was wonderful girls." He complimented.

"Yes it was." Said Tony equally full.

"Splendid." Dominick said smiling.

"Why thank you boys." Marina said smirking at the two girls who were also smirking.

The boys clearly looking confused.

"Im glad you enjoyed." Hermione said holding back a giggle.

"Yes well you know what they said." Marie started looking at the girls. "We cook...You do the dishes. Now we will just be in the living room enjoying this wine. Tootles." Laughing she got up as the other girls who looked at the men who had stunned faces on.

"That was fun." Still laughing Hermione took the three glasses on the table in the living room and filled the glasses up with the red wine Tony had brought and passed it to her friends.

"Im just happy he ended up to be cute." Marie said hushed so that the men in the kitchen wouldn't hear her.

Giggling Hermione took a sip of her wine.

"So Mione you never told us. Is he a good kisser?"Marina said raising her eyebrows to her friend meaning she also meant more.

Blushing Hermione took another sip of her wine. In truth was they haven't kissed yet. Of course the came close but they was always interrupted by something. But thankfully she was saved from answering as the men came in from the kitchen indicating they were done.

Dom sat next to Marie on the love seat and Hermione, Tony, Marina and Justin were on the couch.

"So what now?" Asked Justin.

"Well Mione, why don't you show Tony around the house. We'll put on a movie or something." Marie said smirking at Mione silently saying _Get him girl. _

Shaking her head at Marie and Marina who were both smiling she got up and told Tony to follow glaring at her two friends on the way up the stairs.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. It has been awhile since she has been with a man. She was to focused being a mom. And she had no regrets about that.

If only she knew the father of her baby was right behind her.

Of course she wanted another man in her life but she wasn't getting any younger and neither was Hope. She wanted her to have a father in her life. Gods forbid what if she likes quidditch when she goes to Hogwarts. What can Hermione tell her. Of course there was always Harry and Ron but it wasn't the same as your own.

"Hermione?" Tony asked pulling her out of her thoughts. She didn't even notice that they already reached the rooms.

"Sorry about that. Well you know what a bathroom looks like." She told him laughing softly.

'That laugh is so sexy...Why couldn't she be a pureblood.' Tony thought as she brought him to Hopes room.

"Mind the mess. I tell that girl to clean her room but you know kids." Hermione said opening the door smiling.

The room wasn't big but wasn't small either. Perfect for a 10 year old girl. The walls were painted a bright blue with light faded clouds decorating them. The shelves on the wall were filled with pictures small trohpeys that made 'Draco' wonder what they were for. There was a small TV on a stand that were stuffed with cassettes and other junk. In the middle of the room was a double bed with a butterfly comforter and two fluffy looking pillows. On the other side of the room was a dresser which he assumed were where her clothes were placed.

Right in front of the bed there was trunk with '_Hope Elizabeth Granger'_ in scripted on the front in gold lettering. He assumed that was the trunk she was going to use for Hogwarts.

Turning to Hermione who was placing a few clothes in the hamper he smiled. "She has a pretty room."

Smiling Hermione led him out the room closing the door with a small click..

There were two more doors left.

"Well the door to your right is the guest room. And..That one is mine."

Clearing her throat she opened her own door.

Her room was bigger then Hope's with soft light purple walls. She too had a dresser and a closet. A tall book shelf in the far corner with tons of books of course. A bigger t.v on a stand that had even more books. Her bed was beautiful though. A king sized bed with white lace covering gold silk curtains around the bed. The comforter was black pulled back reveling gold silk sheets.

Looking at Hermione looking at him biting her lip in a nervous way he could picture her and him in this bed. Calling out his name and digging into his back. Rolling around as the silk caressed their bare bodies.

Shaking his head as if to rid his mind from the thoughts and of the growing bulge in his pants he slowly walked to her. "You have a lovely room." He told her barely talking above a whisper still walking to her.

"T-thank you." She cursed her self for stuttering.

He didn't say anything as he came right up to her.

She had to tilt her head up just to look him in the eye.

'_She is the enemy.' _His mind screamed but he took no notice as he lifted his hand to her face and caressed her face which felt as soft as the bed sheets probably felt.

He don't know if she noticed that she leant into his touch and fluttered her eyes closed.

He didn't know when he leant in.

He didn't know when she leant in herself.

He didn't know why when he smelt the faint wine on her breath he put his remaining hand on her waist.

He didn't know when their lips brushed against each other and why he felt a spark light up inside him. Later he would try to convince him self it was nothing.

But at that moment he didn't know why something so, so wrong felt right.

He did know as he gave light kisses to her soft lips and as they slowly walked to the bed that he'd rather come home to Hermione and Hope every night.

000

Well there it is! Chapter 19! Im really not happy with it though I hope yall like it! Now if yall could let me know would you like shorter chapters faster updates or slower updates longer chapters? Thank you!

Christina


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey all of my reviewers. So , so , so , so , so, so, sorry that I have not updated in a while. Chapter 20 is almost done. So much drama and bullshit has gone on in the past months and I haven't been wanting to come online. But im pushing everything behind me to get this story done. Im going to try and have the story updated every week. Once again my deepest apologizes.

Christina.


	21. Mentiroso

I'm back for chapter 20. I'm also sorry to disappoint anyone for the long wait. So much has been going on. My best friend and I got into the worst fight possible. And were both to stubborn to apologize first, so that sucks. Boyfriend and I also been fighting to and my mom. Lol it's like I got a "fight with me" sign on my fore head. This chapter will be sad. Well it was sad for me to write it I don't know what everyone else will think. I just hope you like it. And also thank you to my reviewers. They made me really happy to know people still want this story .

Also the story will end soon. I already know how I'm going to end it.

Love to my beta reader Kassie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter 20. Mentiroso (Liar)

Stirring slightly Draco sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Groaning as the sunlight pored into the room he tried to sit up but couldn't because of a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a mane of curly hair and heard soft breathing. In a flash last nights memories came back to him.

The tumbling in the sheets.

Delicious bites of pain.

The nails digging into his back.

The swollen lips from the kissing.

'_Why did I do that? The plan was to make her fall for me and then kill her and Hope.' _Muttering soft curses to himself he gently set Hermione off him and sat up running his fingers through his hair and then he froze. 'Tony' has short hair, not shoulder length hair and not blond.

'_Shit' _he thought. Spotting their clothes in a pile on the floor Draco slipped on his pants grabbed his wand from his jacket and quickly changed his self back to Tony. He finished just in time to as Hope knocked on the door waking up Hermione in the process.

"Mummy." Hope whined outside the door. "I'm hungry."

"Give mummy a second and I'll make breakfast." Sitting up Hermione rubbed the sleep out her eyes then stretched the sheet that was covering her fell to her waist, exposing her upper half. _'Mudblood or not...damn'_ Dra-Tony thought to him self in a sort of trance. Pansy practically walked around the house naked waiting for Draco to notice her.

He never did.

Clearing his throat, Hermione's head snapped up, with her eyes full of alert. But seeing Tony standing up in nothing but jeans she blushed softly and wrapped the sheet around her to cover her self as she got up. Glancing at him as he continued to get dress her heart hit a wall. "Leaving so soon?" she questioned, looking down tightening her hold on the sheet.

Walking over to Hermione, Tony chuckled softly making Hermione find her feet very interesting. "Hermione, last night was incredible and I would never leave you like that." Tony said with a fake smile, which Hermione failed to notice. "But, I do have work soon so I need to get out of here." With that he gave her a light feathery kiss and left. Smiling, Hermione got dressed and set to make breakfast.

Tony who was slowly changing back into Draco took the longer way home to avoid Pansy. Flicking on the radio he let thoughts he was trying to avoid flood his mind. Thinking about killing Hermione was becoming harder each and every time he saw her, especially Hope. That was his baby girl. She was innocent. 'But I'm not.' He thought

"Mummy? Is Tony going to be my daddy?" Hope calmly asked her mother. Almost dropping her fork on her plate Hermione looked up at her daughter in surprise.

"What made you think that sweetie? I've only known Tony for a few months. It's way too soon." Even though it was her daughter she was talking to, Hermione could feel her cheeks getting hot thinking of last night. "I know but I like Tony. He's funny and you look happy when you're with him. And I like seeing you happy mummy." Hope finished, getting up and giving Hermione a hug in which Hermione held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I like Tony too baby. But marriage? Its way too soon for that, but who knows maybe one da--" Hermione never got to finish because someone popped into the living room.

"Hermione!"

"Stay here Hope." Hermione told her while getting up and running to the living room wand in her hand. "Harry? What is going on?" She asked a frantic looking Harry. "It's Voldemort, he attacked Hogsmeade. He and the Deatheaters are working their way to Hogwarts. We need to go now!" Taking this all in, she froze for a moment. Hermione was hoping this was the last time she would hear these words. The only thing in her mind was Hope. "But Harry what about Hope?" Hermione cried to him.

"I guess you have to send her to your mother's house Hermione." Harry said feeling bad for the mother who had to be separated from her child in this time. Running back to the kitchen while changing her nightie to a black sleeve shirt and black cargo pants she called Hope. Going to her mother Hope was scared at the state Hermione was in.

"What is it mummy?" "Baby listen I have no time I have to go, it's the bad man I told you about. You need to go to Grandma's house by floo right now. Don't leave her house and do whatever she says." Pulling her daughter into a tight embrace she felt warm tears soak through her shirt. "It'll be okay Hope. I'll be back." Kissing her forehead she pulled back from Hope and wiped her tears. "I love you baby." "I love you too mummy." Walking into the living room where the fire place was Hope hugged Harry and then grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Be careful you two, please. I love you both."

"We love you to Hope." Harry said holding onto Hermione. Giving a small smile Hope screamed "Mrs. GRANGER HOUSE!"

"Come on Hermione." Harry said gently. "Hold on to me I'll Apparate us there." Grabbing Harry's hand she closed her eyes and with a pop they where gone.

When Draco was almost home he felt a pain in his left arm and almost swerved off the rode. 'Shit.' he softly muttered to himself. Parking his car by the manor he got out and was gone with a soft pop. Appearing in a abandoned building he conjured a Deatheater mask and robes and walked in through the doors to Hell. When Draco came into the room and knelt as Devil spoke. "AH, splendid, were all here. Tonight my fellow Deatheaters will be different. One of the older Slytherins has found us a way into Hogwarts. We'll start in Hogsmeade and work our way up to the castle. Potter will be finished tonight." Red eyes glinted so cold and oddly happy

. "

Oh my God...Harry this is horrible." the once happy place of Hogsmeade was in ruins. Stores were burning up in flames or already shot to dust. The once cheerful air was full of grey smoke making it hard to breath. Instead of sounds of laughter there were only faint screams. "I know on we need to go." Unfolding his invisibility cloak he draped over Hermione and they silently began to walk as fast as they could over still bodies, making there way to the castle.

"I know Voldemort is sick and cold hearted but this is crazy. All these children and families. This needs to end Harry. I'm with you all the way." Looking over to her 'brother' she gave him a small smile. "Thanks Mione." Giving a small smile in return, they kept walking. Hermione's heart ached for all the young students who were unfortunate to be at the Hogsmeade. She even saw a few one of her old professors, like professor Flitwick and Aurors that she knew like Colin Creevey and Angelina Johnson. Trying to hold back her tears she gripped his hand tighter. "Hang on. Do you see that Hermione?" Up ahead a flash of green light made its way into an unexpecting auror. With the Deatheater's back still turned Hermione raised up her wand. "STUPEFY!" As the red light hit the Deatheater's back they kept moving to see a full out war going on. "Merlin." is all Hermione breathed.

"Grandma?" Hope called out brushing soot off of her. Hearing no answer she walked up to her grandmothers room. Letting out a blood curling scream, Hope dropped her bags as a man with platinum blonde hair and silver gray eyes gently put her grandma down on the bed. Finding her voice Hope finally spoke in a soft voice. "What are you doing with my nana?" She questioned the man with black robes and a skull mask in his hand. His eyes were familiar to her but she couldn't place them at the moment.

"Hope it isn't your grandmother you have to worry about." Slowly walking to her Draco felt another pang at his heart but quickly ignored it.

Love can kill you he thought as he bent down to eye level to his daughter. "Were going to go visit your mummy." And with that Draco grabbed her hand and pictured the gate of Hogwarts. The sight before him was a terrific sight. Mass destruction, blood and yells. Voldemort was waiting for the signal for him to leave when the gates were opened. From the corner of his eye he saw the great old fool Dumbledore and McGonagall hurriedly making their way to the scene. Ahead of him he could see Bellatrix casting her favorite curse on a student. The Crutiatous Curse.

And to the far right he could see the dream team battling other Deatheaters and wining. He wasn't the only one to notice Hermione either. "MUMMY!" Hope screamed with all her might and tried to break free of the strange mans arms around her but felt a small bit of hope when her mother looked up and started fighting her way through leaving her uncles to continue fighting. Silently casting a string of curses she got ready to curse Draco when he held her daughter up and placed her on his hip. "So nice to see you Granger." Forcing on a smirk he eyed down Hermione, who looked ready to kill. "Let her go Malfoy." With her wand still placed a few feet away from his neck she glared at him.

"Mummy I'm scared." Turning her face into Draco's shoulder she softly sobbed. Resisting the urge to soothe her he reached into his pocket and took out a regular piece of parchment. "I can't do that you see. I have strict instructions to take this little girl to the Dark Lord. He wants something to laugh at when he comes back from a hard day taking over your beloved Hogwarts. Always nice seeing you Granger." Placing the charm to activate the portkey he grinned as Hermione screamed 'no' and grabbed onto his arm just as he felt the familiar pull at her navel.

In the faint background you could hear Harry and Ron screaming her name as she vanished with Malfoy and Hope. She lost her balance when her feet touch the ground and fell on her knees on the hard stone. Grunting she pulled her self up as she saw a sleeping Hope, a unreadable Malfoy and the most hated wizard known. Voldemort.

"Well Draco, good work. Good work. Well, well , well. Potters friend the mudblood. You should of stayed where you were mudblood. You belong on your knees." With a cackling laugh and a swish of Voldemort's wand her knees gave out and her head was pushed down to his feet. Fighting not to throw up she used all her will power to look Voldemort in the eye. "It's to my knowledge you've been having a interesting relationship." If Hermione wasn't scared for the people she loved before , she certainly was now. "Yes, I see it in your eyes. Aw, did you love him?" Laughing to himself again Hermione looked at Malfoy who looked a bit uncomfortable.

Choosing not to answer him, afraid her voice would give away she just continued to look into snakelike red eyes. "Oh don't worry mudblood. Your "love" is far from dead. In fact he is right behind you." Quickly turning her neck, expecting to see Deatheaters carrying in Tony, she still only saw Malfoy. Looking back to Voldemort she saw his wand pointed at Malfoy and quickly turned back to him. He was slowly changing in appearance. Tanner skin, fuller lips a tad taller and dark brown eyes. Rage blew full blown at Hermione.

Screaming she jumped up from the curse that was holding her to the ground. She made a lunge for Malfoy who now looked like Tony. Anger was cursing through every part of her body. She cared for Tony deeply. She made love to him. Shared sweet kisses. Hope liked him. And now in the end, it was Malfoy the guy who raped her, the guy who deceived her and the guy who was Hope's father. "You Bastard!" Taking him down was easy. Punching him felt even better.

But in the mist of all this Hope had rolled over from being dropped by Malfoy and was now being approached by Voldemort. Whimpering she called for Hermione. Snapping her eyes to Voldemort who has just picked up a screaming Hope. "Sh. child." he whispered into his ear. Rising, Hermione grabbed her wand. "Let. Her. Go" She was seething. Feeling a burn in his arm Voldemort smiled. It was a sickly smile that made Hope cry even more.

"Ah it would seem my Deatheaters have made it past the gates. Seeing as thats my cue, Draco you do as you wish." Cackling Voldemort made a move to appareate.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed just as she was grabbed from behind. Voldemort was powerful, but physically wise he was weak. He had thrown Hope who had landed on the floor. Breaking free from Malfoy with an unknown strength she ran to Hope picked her up and looked at Voldemort writhering on the floor. Looking back to Draco she spoke before she Appearted.

"I saw a whole different you Malfoy. And I liked it. Tony was great but you Draco. You always seemed like you wanted to lead your own group. But yet you get on your knees and beg to this." Wiping a lone tear from her dirty face she looked back up to him. "This is the last time you'll see Hope. It was your loss not mine." And with that she was gone with a pop. Draco was left there with a weakened Voldemort and a choice. Now it just came down to the right one.

Don't worry its not over..sorry about it being short, but good news. The computer is fixed so ill be able to update faster now. Plz review and tell me what you think..Toodlez. Love Christina


	22. Realize

Thank you everyone for all the reviews on chapter 21. I love to hear when people like what I write because I love to write and read. Well hears chapter 22. Probably the fastest chapter I ever updated so soon! And all thanks to those who reviewed.

And sadly the story will be ending soon. This chapter will probably be the shortest I've written but I hope its enough for now.

As always much love to my beta reader Kassie...Story would be nowhere without you 3 Disclaimer: Not mine sadly:

( The song I used in this chapter was called 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts. It helps if you listen to this song during this chapter.

Chapter 22-Realize

Oh and just to let you know I have no idea how long the chapter will be.

On with the Chapter.

It was total chaos when Hermione and Hope apparated to Hogwarts' gate. Harry and Ron along with Aurors and students were trying to hold off the deatheaters from making it into Hogwarts. She could see Dumbledore and the other teachers helping as well. Voldemort had yet to arrive and Hermione's mind was racing. Trying to shake her thoughts free of Tony/Malfoy she set Hope down she turned to her daughter whose eyes were wide at bodies falling dead with lifeless eyes. "Come one baby I'm going to take you Uncle Harry's house for you to stay there with Molly."

Grabbing her hand she pictured Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Draco's mind was racing with thoughts of a mudblood who just left with his daughter. In the past few months he'd come terribly close to loving Hope. He has been into the dark arts his whole life. Been taught to think muggleborns were below him. Not even worthy to wipe the dirt off of his shoe. And now here was, watching the Dark Lord stand up shaking by a mudblood woman, who he was taken by and couldn't do anything about it. He never cared for anymore except his mother but his father had killed her and had taken away the only woman he loved.

"Draco lets go. That mudblood bitch wasted my time." Voldemort reached for his wand on the floor and looked Draco in the eye. "Malfoy, is there something you're not telling me? You know better then to lie to me. I always know."

"No Milord. Everything is fine. After you." Bowing down he heard a snarl and soft pop. Sighing Draco left with a pop himself.

Draco and Voldemort had appeared with a soft pop. All around there was green flashes of light mixed with others. People were falling and in the background Voldemort's cold cackling laugh was heard. At hearing an aching scream he saw Potter gasping for air and his hand was over his scar, his faced scrunched up in pain. Weasley along with Dumbledore and younger Weasley were seen helping Potter to his feet. Just as he began to wonder where Hermione was she appeared with a small pop next to the small group and helped Potter along with the rest. And almost instantly her eyes connected with Draco's.

'_What hurts the most,_

'_Was being so close,_

'_And having so much to say,_

'_And watching you walk away'_

'_And never knowing, what could have been,_

'_And not seeing that loving you,_

'_Was what I was trying to do'_ Hermione's eyes were full of pain and betrayal but she quickly hid her emotions and sent a glare towards Draco's way. He felt that unknown pang again. "Draco, kill the mudblood bitch along with the sidekick. Let's see how Potter reacts to it."

On command Draco raised his wand towards Hermione just as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore all raised their wands.

'This is going to be it' was the thought running through Harry's mind. But all Hermione could notice was Draco's wand pointed at her. But he wasn't saying anything. Turning to Voldemort he saw his wand raised as well towards the group.

Draco said just two words.

"AVADA KEDVRA!"

'_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

' _But I'm doin' it_

'_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

' _Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

'_But I know if I could do it over I would trade _

'_give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

'_That I left unspoken'_

Two sole body fell to the ground.

'_What hurts the most,_

'_Was being so close,_

'_And having so much to say,_

'_And watching you walk away'_

'_And never knowing, what could of been,_

'_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Was what I was trying to do'_

Everything has seemed to pause at that one moment. Voldemort had shot the curse but it had been thrown off as five killing curses had been sent by him.

Harry.

Ron.

Ginny.

Dumbledore.

Draco.

At the last minute he had turned his wand at Voldemort. At that moment every member of the Light side started cheering as they saw Voldemort's lifeless body on the ground covered in dirt and mud since it had just started raining. Aurors were arresting the Death eaters that were too stunned to resist.

"HERMIONE!" Draco realized it was him screaming her name. Running to her side as Harry and Ron were already holding her body in there arms softly crying. As Draco reached her he noticed her eyes were closed. He couldn't see her chest barely moving up and down. She had been hit by the killing curse but it was intercepted by the strong curse that came from the other five wands and had hit her but not strong enough.

"Hermione?" Draco gave a soft whimper. Pushing away Harry and Ron who were protesting but were being held back by a grave looking Dumbledore. "Hermione please. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please look at me." Grabbing her hands he raised it to his lips and laid a gentle kiss, then proceeded to lift her hands to her heart.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Draco. I forgive you." she gave in a horse whisper. "Just do me one favor."

"Stop it! Stop your not going to die. Were going to take to Pomfrey. She'll fix it. Just stop it please." He realized he was crying. Raising her hand to his cheek. "Oh Draco, everything will be okay. But take care of Hope. She needs a good father figure. Tell her I love her.

"Her hand was freezing and she was turning paler. "I love you Harry, Ron. You finally did it." Giving a weak smile she pulled Draco down and gave him a small kiss. His tears fell onto her pale face. "I love you Draco."

'_What hurts the most,_

'_Was being so close,_

'_And having so much to say,_

'_And watching you walk away'_

'_And never knowing, what could of been,_

'_And not seeing that loving you,_

'_Was what I was trying to do'_

"Hermione please, I love you too. Just don't leave me please."

'_What hurts the most,_

'_Was being so close,_

'_And having so much to say_

_'And watching you walk away'_

'_And never knowing, what could of been,_

'_And not seeing that loving you,_

'_Was what I was trying to do'_

Draco's cries brought attention to other people as they came and saw Draco Malfoy in deatheaters robes and holding a dead Hermione.

I don't know if anyone was expecting that, but don't kill me! Just as Hermione says. It will all be fine. Please review and tell me what you think. This isnt the last chapter either.


	23. GRYFINDORSLYTHERIN

Im sad yet happy to say this is the last chapter of "More Then Meets The Eye" Sad because all this is coming to an end and happy to have finally ended a story people have seemed to like. Writing this story has been so fun, and hard at times. I loved the criticism and the wonderful reviews I have gotten. They kept me to keep writing this story. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed this story. And of course special thanks to my beta reader Kassie. She made this story all the better then it truly was. Im going to be writing more stories after this one. So keep a look out ;.

Disclamier: Everyone you recognize is property of J.K.R. I just like to use her characters.

And for the last time,

On with the chapter!

_Last time._

_Everyone was shocked to see Draco Malfoy holding a dead Hermione Granger. _

000

"Hermione." It was more of a whimper, "Please wake up." Draco pleaded.

To everyone including Ron and Harry, this was a sight. They knew what Malfoy had done to Hermione back in seventh year. But yet there he was begging Hermione just to wake up. They were in shock. Not only because of Malfoy, but because their best friend, their sister was laying on the grass, amongst other dead bodies. She didn't deserve this. Neither did Hope.

_Hope_

How were they suppose to tell a child her mother is dead, were the same thoughts floating in their minds.

Professor Snape was standing in the back of Dumbledor. He knew the old man was deciding what to do. They knew Draco was a deatheater and probably hadn't change. But he had pointed his wand at Voldemort at the last moment and him, a Malfoy was crying over what he would always call her, a mudblood.

_Somewhere in the heavens. _

"_Hermione Granger." Spoke a soft voice._

"_Merlin." Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. She had always read about the greatest wizard there was to ever walk the earth. She looked up to him. But at the moment all she could think about was leaving her daughter with out her. _

_The old wizard grabbed his white long beard and stroked it in thought. His white robes sparkling lightly. He glanced at the other gods. Their thoughts in his head. Nodding he turned back to Hermione. _

"_You're a brilliant witch Hermione. You've thrived for knowledge since a young age. Muggle born or not you've done wonderful things for everyone, including Hope." at the mention of Hope's name Hermione put her head down and sniffed softly. Her own white robes glinting softly._

"_You died far to young Hermione and you have more to accomplish. Voldemort may be gone, but there will be others. They need your kind heart and your brilliance. That is why the others," he raised his arms at the other gods smiling at Hermione "We've decided to send you back and finish your life."_

_Hermione was shocked. She wasn't sure if this was real. If she was in hell and was having a cruel joke played on her. "But, but." she looked up at Merlin's kind eyes._

"_Some things are better left unknown Hermione. You better wake up Hermione."_

"Hermione please! Wake up." Draco was near hysterical at this point and all the other people could do were watch.

"Draco?" Professor Snape said hesitantly. "They need to move her body."

"No! You wont take her from me." he screamed holding onto her tighter. "Why do you want to take her from me! She is the first person I ever loved, you wont!"

"Come on son." Gripping his shoulders tightly but gently Snape pulled him up.

"Please Snape." Draco turned to the old potion's master who was trying hard not to let go of a few tears him self.

"Im really sorry Draco. Its what the gods wanted." He said as softly as possible.

"Oh my gods Hermione!" Hearing Harry scream her name Draco whipped around and saw Hermione coughing while trying to take deep breaths. Harry and Ron were softly rubbing her back in shock. They looked to Dumbledor who was silently thanking Merlin. A small smile on his lips, his blue eyes twinkling.

Draco couldn't move. He stood rooted to his spot. Shaking his head not believing it. Two minutes ago she was dead in his arms. He wanted nothing more then to be alive her real but he didn't know what to do.

That is until her soft brown eyes met his silver teary eyed eyes.

_Am I giving enough_

_Is it all it should be _

_When water gets rough _

_Will you still swim with me _

_So afraid to come close _

_It may be too soon _

_It may be too much _

_For you to consume _

"Draco?" Hermione's hoarse whisper came to him.

"Hermione?" He couldn't believe he heard her voice.

_And I wanna know if I can live inside your world _

_and I wanna know if I can give it to you girl _

_You know that I want to say it _

_You know that I need to say it _

_You know that I love to say it _

_Our love just goes on and on and on _

_You know that I want to say it _

_You know that I need to say it _

_You know that I love to say it _

_My love just goes on and on and on _

"Are you really here?" he questioned slowly not trusting his voice as he walked to her. When he reached her his knees gave out and fell on the ground kneeling before since Harry and Ron had already picked her up.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really forgive me? I know I messed up, I know I hurt you but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please Herm.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermione knelt with him and softly kissed him.

Against his lips she said softly. "As long as you just shut up Malfoy I think we can work something out.

Barking out a small laugh he brought her back to kiss her.

000

September 1st _One year later._

"Bye Grandma, I wont forget to write you." Giving a kiss to her nana she turned to Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny. Surprisingly all their kids made the cut off for Hogworts at the same time.

While Hope's friends were saying goodbye to their parents she turned hers. Grabbing Hermione around the waist she smiled as her curly blond hair fell into her brown eyes. "Ill miss you mummy. Ill write you as soon as I get sorted. Who knows which house. I just can't wait."

Bending down to Hope, Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear,"Go Gryfindor." Giggling Hope turned to her daddy who was holding a little sleeping baby in his arms.

"Bye daddy, ill be sure to try out for quidditch," Grinning at her mother who groaned she gave her father a hug as he squatted down so she could give baby James a kiss. "Take care lil bro." giving a small kiss on his cheek she gave one to her father also. He in turn whispered in her ear. "Go Slytherin." Laughing the train blew the whistle and everyone started walking to the train entrance.

"Bye Uncle Harry, Ron and Aunt Ginny and Luna. We'll see you at Christmas." Giving a cheeky grin all the kids got onto the train and waved from a window as it pulled off. Smiling a teary smile she grabbed James from Draco and gave him a small kiss on his forehead , blonde hair already sprouting. "No more kids Draco, you want em you have em." Laughing Draco wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"You know Hope's going to make it into Slytherin.."

Scoffing Hermione turned to him as she playfully hit his arm. "Yeah right, she'll make it to Gryfindor, you'll see."

"Whatever you say love." As Hermione disappeared into the barrier he whispered softly. "You've always been more then meet the eye."

_2 weeks later._

"Draco, Draco! Her letter is here!" Running up to their room she kissed James on the cheek in his crib and jumped on the bed next to Draco.

The only word you here coming out the Granger/Malfoy home was...

"HUFFLEPUFF?"

000

Well there it is, the end of the story..Yall didn't think I would kill Hermione did you? Never lol..I hoped you really enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The song was "Say it" By Voices of Theory.

Have a good one everybody..please review..ill see you next story..

Christina 3


End file.
